Crimson Kiss
by yaoi-fied
Summary: I have these... dreams." Harry whispered. "They seem so real, Hermione. When I wake, I can still feel his breath on my neck, his cold lips against mine, his eyes... Eyes that promise a darkness to me which I can't seem to deny..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I

Disclaimer: **I. OWN. NOTHING…** Clear enough?

Summary: Harry isn't sure what is going on at Hogwarts this year, but really, when has he ever? From whispered promises and stolen dreams, to Potion Masters and pet puppies; this year is sure to be interesting.

Warnings: I will only have warnings in this chapter, so don't flame if you don't see them in others and you don't like what you read. For full explanations of warnings, see my profile.

**AU**

**BP**

**HJ**

**FET**

**MC**

**N/C**

**OOC**

**S&M (mild)**

**SH**

**Solo M**

**VS**

**WD**

**SLASH**

**HET (mild-no details)**

Pairings: HP/SS, RW/HG, HP/GW, LM/NL (n/c), SB/RL, DM/LL, and SF/DT

Authors Notes: As an added 'warning' Sirius is still alive, 6th and 7th year has not happened and only parts of 5th year will be mentioned. Harry is 17 (or will be soon) and has come into his full power and as he is legally allowed to do magic, he is also legally allowed to have sex with whom ever he pleases unless otherwise stated. Do not flame; for you have been warned…

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter, a skinny, short boy with messy black hair and large green eyes hidden behind even larger, round glasses, lay in the dirt between the rose bushes and the side of the house; taking in the cool and refreshing air.

It had been a long summer so far and it only seemed to get worse.

Dudley had been caught by a few of the neighbors beating up some children so he wasn't allowed back out until after the holidays.

Which was why, Harry could be found outside when a shaggy black dog come out of no where and jumped on him, licking his face and barking happily.

"Padfoot!" Harry laughed, hugging his godfather to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Harry."

Harry looked up and smiled. "Hi Remus."

"Hey, pup, are you ready to go? Dumbledore said he sent you a letter."

Harry looked down and bit his lip. "Uncle Vernon tore it up… he did that with all my letters this summer."

"Why didn't you send us Hedwig and let us know, I would've been here sooner; with or with out Dumbledore's blessing." Remus said.

"She's gone…"

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I'm not sure, I sent her away so Uncle Vernon wouldn't kill her and told her to go somewhere safe. I thought she would've gone to the Borrow or to Hogwarts."

Remus frowned, looking down at Harry then at Padfoot. "Well, go get your stuff and we'll get going."

Harry grinned before he sat up and ran back into the house.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he ran to his room and was packed by the time Remus had made it up to him.

"This is you room?"

"Yeah, it was Dudley's second room, but they gave it to me when I turned eleven." Harry said; leaving out the fact that they only gave it to him because they thought it would make the letters stop coming.

But, it seemed Remus already had a pretty good idea about why Harry had the room, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"We're going to the Borrow first. Sirius is going to take your stuff to Grimmauld Place. We'll meet him there after we get you school letters."

"Why did they go there?" Harry asked as he started down the stairs and handed the trunk over to Sirius, who had changed back into his human form.

"Grimmauld Place has required more spell work and we haven't been able to allow owls safely past the wards." Sirius smiled, placing his hand on the side of Harry's face. "I'll see you in a while, Pup. We really have a lot to talk about."

And with that, Sirius spun and disappeared.

"Well, I suppose we should be going as well." Remus said as he help out his arm.

Harry just nodded as he took the offered arm and felt to pull of a port key.

--HPSS--

Harry stumbled as the ground shifted and reappeared under his feet.

The Burrow seemed just like it always was: the lawn a bit overgrown and the paint chipping around the door.

Harry grinned as he was hit with a wave of emotion. "It's good to be home."

Remus patted Harry on the shoulder. "Come on, we'll be flooing from here. Molly is the only one here right now; everyone else is waiting for us at Grimmauld Place."

"Why?" Harry asked as the passed through the wards. "Hey!"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Why can I feel the wards here, but we were able to Apperate out of Number 4?"

Remus didn't look at Harry as he started walking. "We'll talk about that later. Come now, Harry, Molly has been waiting to see you."

Harry had to almost jog to keep up with Remus. By the time he got to the door, Mrs. Weasley was waiting for him and Remus was no where to be seen.

"Hello, dear, won't you come in and sit for a bit. I have some tea and chocolate biscuits set out for you."

"Ummn… Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Where did Remus go?"

"Come sit, dear. Remus just went to Grimmauld Place with your mail. Now, you sit down and he'll be back in a few minutes."

Harry sat in one of the chairs at the table and sipped his tea. Looking up, the fire roared and Remus stepped out with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled as he got up and walked into the fireplace and yelled out the destination without waiting for Remus to follow.

--HPSS--

Tumbling out of the fireplace, Harry landed face-first in front of Sirius, who was in the process of yelling at Snape.

"You can't touch me! You are nothing but a monster. It's no wonder that you joined the Death Eaters. It's in your nature to hurt people!" Sirius taunted.

"Watch it, mutt, or I might just decide that you'll make a good potion."

"Sure it's a potion that you'll use me for? Not one of your nasty Death Eater traits?"

Behind Harry, he heard the fire roar as Remus rushed through and to Sirius' side.

"Calm down, Sirius, this is getting you no where. Just leave him be!"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Just keep to yourself and stay away from my godson!"

Harry looked at Hermione as Snape stormed out of the room, Sirius and Remus taking off in the opposite way. "What just happened?"

Hermione shook her head, indicating that she would tell him later as she led him into the dinning room where the rest of the Weasley family sat.

"Harry, dear, why don't you sit here, and Ron… you here." Molly said, pointing to their seats.

Ron smiled as he sat next to Harry, Hermione beside him. "We've got loads to tell you." He whispered as Molly busied herself with serving food to everyone. "It's the Ministry, they've been sending out notices all summer. Shhh…" Ron stopped stalking as his mother served him and Harry. "It's been in the papers, you'll never believe it."

--HPSS--

It was well after dinner now and the house was quieting down, as everyone got ready for bed.

"It started about a week after we got out of school. Lucius Malfoy was caught, they couldn't hold him for long, but when they had him, they found out he was a vampire. A vampire! The think that the more skilled Death Eaters may be vampires too, they already killed Bellatrix Lastrange. She was one too."

"Is that what Sirius was fighting about with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Sirius thinks old Snape is one. Come to think of it, Snape didn't say he wasn't." Ron mumbled.

"Right." Harry pulled the cover on his bed up and lay down. "We'll have to ask Siri in the morning what's going on."

"He won't tell you." Ron warned. "Dumbledore has already told them they couldn't say anything. And he had a few words with Snape too, Snape didn't seem to like what but I can tell you, I wouldn't have wanted to be Dumbledore then."

"Do you think it had to do with the vampire thing? …Ron?"

But Ron was asleep and Harry would have to wait until morning to find out…

--HPSS--

"Ahhh!" Harry screamed as something dropped on him, waking him up from his peaceful sleep.

"Wake up, Potter."

Harry looked up to see Snape standing over him, but not quite looking him in the eye. Looking at the object dropped in his lap, Harry saw it was an animal cage.

"I wouldn't open that without someone here to assist." Snape said.

Looking closer, Harry saw there was a rat inside. "Sir…?"

But Snape was gone and Ron was a looking at Harry like the world had ended.

"Blimey Harry, that's Scabbers!"

--

A/N: Just to let everyone know, since I haven't updated a story in a while, I'll be waiting a few days to updated, a week at the most. So, please, review and let me know what you think, I'll try to update when I can.

_Also, please keep in mind that this chapter was meant to be a little rushed for plot reasons._

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Recap of chapter 1:

"_I wouldn't open that without someone here to assist." Snape said._

_Looking closer, Harry saw there was a rat inside. "Sir…?" _

_But Snape was gone and Ron was a looking at Harry like the world had ended._

"_Blimey Harry, that's Scabbers!"_

**Chapter 2**

"Sca – Scabbers?" Harry stuttered as he looked into the cage again. Sure enough the rat was missing a toe.

"That's one hell of a birthday present! Now you can free Sirius!"

Harry looked up at Ron's words… Severus Snape, the man who thrived on making his life hell, had just given him Peter Pettigrew as a birthday present? "Ron…"

"I know, Harry… I'll… uhh… just go get Siri and Remus… Right…" Ron mumbled as he headed to the door.

"Ron?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Don't tell them Snape gave him to me…"

Ron looked at him strangely but nodded anyways and left to wake up the others.

"You really are something else, aren't you?"

"Harry?" Sirius asked as he came into the room and looked down at the cage. "So it's true?"

"Yeah, we can free you. It's really Wormtail."

"Wow… I…" Sirius seem stunned, his eyes not moving from the cage, as if afraid it would vanish before he could claim his prize. "I… How?"

Harry smiled. "I guess you could say I owe someone a really big favor now."

"Harry-"

"Sirius… what I want most, if for you to be free and for to find a way to defeat Voldemort. With Wormtail, we can have both! Wormtail was always Voldemort's side, Voldemort never considered him a threat. Wormtail will be questioned with Vertiaserum and then we'll be able to find out what Voldemort is planning!"

"Oh, pup!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his arms around Harry. "I'll be free!"

"It's true…" Came a soft voice from the door.

Sirius turned, dropping Harry back to the floor. "Moony! I'm free!"

Remus laughed and pulled Sirius into his arms. "It's true, it's true…"

Harry smiled a little and ducked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him and made his way down to get something to eat.

"Oh, Harry dear, here you are." Molly smiled sweetly at him as he walked into the room. "Now come get something in your belly, goodness knows you're too thin."

Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny already at the table. "Good morning."

"I guess it is." Hermione said. "Ron told that Wormtail showed up this morning. I'm sure you'll be happy to se able to see Sirius during school weekends and not have to worry about him getting caught."

"I sure am, after we'd get done seeing him, I would read the Prophet to see if he had been spotted again. It was hard to think of him going back to that place."

"And I think Remus is happy too." Ginny blushed.

Harry smiled, looking at Ron. "Yeah, I'm not sure I want to go back to the room anytime soon."

"Ew." Ron made a face and ducked when Hermione went to smack him. "Not something I needed to think about at the table, Harry."

"As if that ever stopped you from eating." Hermione huffed.

Ron grinned, showing a mouthful of half eaten food. "But, 'Mione, I thought you said you liked me plump?"

"Gross." Ginny gagged. "Not all of us can eat like you."

Harry laughed and scooped some of the eggs onto his plate. "Yeah, Ron, not all of us can eat 10 times our body weight at every meal."

Ron tossed a biscuit at Harry, who easily dodged out of the way. "Shut up, Harry."

"Now, now, boys, don't waist all your energy. We still have to get your school things today." Remus said as he walked into the room. "While we're out, Arthur and Kingsley are going to be taking Sirius and Wormtail to the Ministry for questioning."

"That's great!" Hermione said, standing up and pushing in her chair.

"Yes, so lets get started, if we hurry, we should get back around the same time as them." Remus smiled, not waiting for them to finish as he walked to the fireplace and picked up the floo powder. "Come on, Hermione, you and Ginny first."

Ginny stood up and grabbed her bag, giving Harry a small kiss on the check.

Harry blushed a bit, forgetting that Ginny still had such a big crush on him.

"Okay, Hermione, you go first. Professor Snape will be waiting for you at the gate." Remus said as she took the floo powder and tossed it in.

"Diagon Alley!"

Ginny grabbed some floo powder as well and was on her way.

"Okay, Ron. Your turn, and here, Molly said this was for yours and Ginny's stuff."

Ron nodded his head, and with one last look at Harry, he was gone as well.

"Harry, this is a key your father gave to me right after you were born. It's a key to the family vault. I'm not sure what the difference is between this one and the one you have now, but James seemed to think it was important."

"Thanks…" Harry said as he held the key close to his heart and got in the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!"

--HPSS--

"You okay, Harry?" Remus asked as he stepped out of the gateway and helped Harry to his feet.

"Never could get a decent landing on those things." Ron said as he smiled at Harry. "He's almost as bad at that as he is at dancing—OW!"

"You're one to talk." Hermione said as she elbowed Ron in the side.

"As enlightening as the present conversation is, I feel it is prudent that we discuss what the plan is for our day." Severus said as he came up beside Remus and glared at everyone.

"Well." Remus said, a smile still one his face. "Molly already gave Ron and Ginny some money for their things, but Hermione has to exchange some of hers for galleons. And I think, Harry, has to go visit his new vault."

Severus grunted but started walking towards Gringotts.

Harry glanced back at Remus before shrugging and walking after Snape. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew something was.

He thought, maybe, that Remus was just worried about Sirius, but that didn't really fit. Maybe it was that he didn't trust Snape… no, if Remus didn't trust him, he wouldn't be here. Hmmn… maybe it was the fight they had. Ron said that Malfoy Sr. was a vampire. Maybe all the Death Eaters were… That could be why Remus never got along with Snape. Hermione once told him about the rivalry between the two groups and that it had lead to a lot of wars around the time when Hogwarts first started.

Yes. That had to be it. Snape was a vampire… Snape… Vampire… Snape… "Ahhh!"

"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asked, looking worriedly at Harry as Hermione and Ron hurried to keep up with Snape.

"N- nothing, just thinking."

"Well, come on, can't keep the day waiting for us now can we?"

"Right." Harry mumbled as he followed the others inside the building, missing Remus' fearful look.

--HPSS--

"Hermione, why don't you and Ginny go exchange your money, hmmn? I'll take Harry down to his vault but Ron and Severus will be here waiting." Remus told the two girls, not even looking at Ron as he gulped. "Come on, Harry, give your key to the goblin over there and we can start shopping."

Harry nodded and walked to the goblin in bright green. "I'm here about my vault, it's under the Potter family name."

The goblin looked him up and down. "Very well, Mr. Potter, do you have anyone who will be coming along?"

"Yeah, Remus. He'll be with me."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter." The goblin said. He looked around Harry to see which one it was he was pointing at. "The vault resides on the lowest level, it would not be safe for your… wolf, to join you for this journey."

"What? Why not?"

"Mr. Potter, the lower levels are top security. They are made of goblin forged silver, the purest type of sliver next to water sprites' silver."

Harry gulped. "Silver? So it true?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you are asking, Mr. Potter."

"The muggles, they say that… you know… sliver, it can hurt… well, people like Remus."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, I do not follow muggle theory. But, yes, silver, undiluted, can harm many magical creatures when exposed in such high amounts."

Harry nodded and walked back over to Remus. "He said that you couldn't go."

"Why ever not?"

"It's on the lower levels, and that part of the bank if made out of sliver. He said it would hurt you."

"I'll take the boy." Snape replied as he grabbed Harry's arm and walked with the goblin to the cart.

It wasn't such a bad ride down, Harry decided as he got into the cart. He had done this before. But then, something about the way Snape said he'd take him… well, Harry couldn't help but blush at the memory of it, of how Remus' eyes had become wide and a bit pained.

"Make room, Potter." Snape said as he got in beside Harry, his leg pressed against his.

"Sorry, sir." Harry blushed again.

The cart took off with not so much as a notice, turning this way and that. And a few times, Harry found himself pressed up against his teacher. But only once was it that he was able to look into those eyes. They were deep and Harry was overcome with the feeling that they were sucking the magic right from him. They had glowed black, if possible in the darkness of the place, and Harry felt as if he couldn't breathe.

He was still looking into those eyes when the cart stopped and he was flung forward.

Snape still looked at him with the glowing eyes before he seemed to snap out of it and acted as if nothing had happened. "What are you waiting for, Potter? An invite from your dear, dead, father? Stand, now, I wish to get back to my brewing."

Yeah, brewing… Harry was sure something was brewing but he didn't think it was a potion.

"Mr. Potter, enter your key here." The goblin said, pointing to a small, carved knob on the left side of the large door. "Now, you must place your right hand here, and you sir, must place your left hand here."

Snape grunted but did as asked, waiting for Harry to do the same.

Putting the key in and pressing his hand to the door made Harry a bit nervous about what could be inside. But he knew it was worth whatever cause, this was his only connection to the Potter family, other then his dad.

The door opened with a thick scraping, dust falling from the almost white sliver. Inside was nothing like Harry had thought. It was filled with books and gold, blank paintings and old jewel encrusted swords. "Wow."

"To open, you need only press you hands against the door as when you came in." The goblin said as he pulled the door closed, the boom shaking a few galleons from their pile.

"No!" Harry screamed as he charged for the door, reaching it just after it locked. "Professor, help me get out! Professor--?"

Snape was looking at him oddly again… torches had lit when the door closed, giving the room an eerie glow. But Snape's eyes, they were glowing brighter, Harry was sure of it. Almost as if he had no more white to them at all… Harry gulped. "Sir?"

Snape said nothing as he backed Harry against the door, his body blocking his movements. He didn't seem to be aware of anything else in the room.

"Sir, I think something is wrong with you."

Snape bent his head down, his lips just brushing over the skin on Harry's neck, and breathed out.

Harry shivered at the gentle caress of lips and breath, making his legs weak. Just when he thought he would fall, his arms were pulled above his head and held in a firm grasp. Harry whimpered at the sensation, not knowing if it was from pleasure or fear. He was breathing fast, his heart racing, his head spinning. And then he almost screamed as a warm, wet tongue licked along his jaw. A soft humming sound buzzed around him as he was swept away, not noticing as one his hands was released and pressed to the door behind him.

"Soon." Was the only thing he said as the door was jerked open and Harry fell out onto the stone path leading back to the cart.

Harry looked up, fear clearly etched on his face.

Snape was back to normal, acting as if it had never happened… again. He picked up a scroll from near the door and dropped it in Harry's lap. "Do get up, Potter, one would think you raised by animals."

Harry gulped and nodded, stuffing the scroll in his bag and grabbing a bag of galleons by the door. Getting into the cart was more unnerving the he could have imagined, the ride back, even worse. There were a few times Harry thought he saw Snape's eyes glow, but then it would be gone just as quick.

He had never been as happy as when they came to a stop and Harry saw Remus waiting for him. He ran over, completely forgetting that he had not wanted to give away what had happened in he vault. "I want to go back home." He whispered harshly.

"Harry…" Remus pulled Harry away from the others to whisper to him. "Did something happen down there?"

"No." Harry said, a bit too loud and way too fast. "No, I… I just want to see how Sirius is."

Remus looked like he wanted to say something else, but he held his tongue and nodded. He looked up at Severus. "Can I leave you with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny? We can order Harry's stuff. I think we need to go to the Ministry to see how Sirius is."

Snape grunted but he didn't seem like he was going anywhere so Harry tugged on Remus' sleeve and ignored the betrayed look from his friends. He knew they were worried too, but he had to leave. Now.

He pulled Remus away from the group and out of Gringotts. It wasn't that long of a walk to the Floo gate but to Harry it felt like a lifetime.

Taking out some floo powder, Harry bumped into Draco Malfoy, his father just coming out of the floo.

"Well, look at what we have here. If it isn't Potter and his pet wolf."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Harry growled as he stepped closer to Draco, getting between him and Remus.

"My, my, Potter, what do we have here?" Draco said as his gripped Harry's chin and titled his head to the side. "You've been Marked. Tell me, what kind of creature did this? I know it wasn't your wolf, maybe a vampire? But no, a vampire would have bit you. This looks like a burn, not blisters..."

Harry shivered as he thought of what Snape had done, it was almost as if he could feel his tongue on him still.

"Hush now, Draco, I'm sure Mr. Potter is well aware of what would happen if someone were to… find out about this." Lucius smirked, looking between Harry and Remus. "We should let them be on their way."

Draco huffed, letting go of Harry's chin and following his father, leaving the floo open again.

Harry tried to calm down as he stepped into the gateway. "Grimmauld Place!"

--HPSS--

Once again, Harry was on his back, staring up at the canopy covering his bed.

Remus had just left his room. He wanted to talk about what had happened in the vault. Harry had denied everything, of course, but Remus said Harry had a burn mark on his neck and jaw, a Mark he had called it. Harry didn't understand what he meant by that, but he couldn't see anything in the mirror. Maybe they were seeing things. No one had asked about it at dinner, not even Hermione. Thankfully Snape hadn't been there, Harry wasn't sure if he would have been able to keep anything down if he had.

-Knock knock-

Harry looked up as the door opened. Ron and Hermione came into the room, sitting on Ron's bed.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay? I thought you would be happier now that Sirius is free. I mean, Dumbledore gave him the Defense post this year, you'll get to see him all the time now."

"I am, Ron, but…"

"But what, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I ran into Malfoy today. He said I had a burn or something on my neck. Remus called it a Mark."

"I can't see anything." Ron said as he looked at Harry.

"A Mark is just that, a mark left by a magical creature while binding someone to them. Mostly, it's in the form of a bite, and can only bee seen after the bond has been consummated. I've never heard of it being described as a burn."

"Then why can Malfoy and Remus see it?"

"Because, Ron, they are magical creatures themselves. They have to be able to see when someone has been claimed so that they don't try to bind someone who has been chosen by another. It can cause a war of sorts when two creatures have tried to claim the same person. Not that it would matter, the person would die right away if anther creature tried to claim them after they had been Marked."

"Wonderful, that makes me feel better. Now all Malfoy has to do is Mark me and Voldemort doesn't have to worry about a thing."

"No, it can't be done like that, Harry. If one creature kills another's mate, well, they have to fight… to the death. Malfoy wouldn't take that chance. They may serve Voldemort but they are Slytherin's too. They would never do anything if they knew it would lead to their death. I don't think you have to worry about anything at school."

Harry nodded. "Malfoy said that it didn't look like a vampire, but…"

"But what?" Ron asked.

"I'm really not sure the who did this _isn't_ one. In fact, I'm almost positive he _is_ one!"

"The only thing we can do is research it. When we get back to school, I'll get Sirius to give us passes to the Restricted Section. I'm sure they would have stuff in there."

"Yeah." Harry said as he looked away from Hermione. "Guess, I'm just over thinking it."

"No way, mate. It's better to over think it then to just forget about it. This way, you'll know to expect something." Ron smiled.

"Yeah but… what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Recap of chapter 2:

Recap of chapter 2:

"_The only thing we can do is research it. When we get back to school, I'll get Sirius to give use passes to the Restricted Section. I'm sure they would have stuff in there."_

"_Yeah." Harry said as he looked away from Hermione. "Guess I'm just over thinking it."_

"_No way, mate. It's better to over think it then to just forget about it. This way, you'll know to expect something." Ron smiled._

"_Yeah but… what?"_

**Chapter 3**

"Harry, can you help me with this?"

"Ummn… sure, Ginny." Harry said as he got up from the table and got Ginny's milk. He walked with her, setting it down and went make to his seat.

"Oh, Harry, could you help me with my chair?"

Harry sighed but smiled and pulled out the chair, sitting back down before she could say anything else.

Ron looked at him, clearly holding back his laughter. Harry rolled his eyes. This had been going on for the better part of two weeks. It seemed everywhere he was, Ginny was sure to be there as well.

Fred said it was her crush… George said old Voldy had possessed her and was after Harry's bits.

Harry was hoping it was Voldemort more then Ginny. At least then he'd have a reason to punch her. But then again, Remus knew Ginny didn't stand a chance.

He'd never came out and said that, but he'd hinted at it enough for him to get the picture.

And poor Sirius, finally free and already was locked away again because of the Defense classes he was planning.

Really, Remus had been appointed that position but since he would be gone for a little each month, Sirius would be teaching also. Remus had just smiled and told Sirius that he could handle the outline for the older students. Sirius had just smiled and said he'd be more then okay to deal with the younger years.

Harry smiled as he thought of Sirius' face when he learned that he had to model the lessons around what Snape did in his class. It was priceless! And Sirius had already made several different lesson plans… all vetoed by Snape.

That was the only time Harry had even seen Snape, and then it was only a few minutes.

Harry's breath caught, he could feel his face heat up. Those few moments when Snape had walked into the kitchen, Harry felt like his neck had been lit on fire, Snape's eyes had turned to pure darkness and Harry had felt himself drowning in the dark depths.

"Harry?"

Harry gasped and turned quickly to see Hermione with her hand on his shoulder. He'd forgotten that he was still in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine."

"Well, Sirius just finished his lesson plans and wants to see us in the main study." Hermione said as she stood up straight and looked at him sadly. "Snape was here for a while, not long, but he used the floo in Remus' room. Harry… it _was_ Snape who Marked you, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded as he pushed his plate away and got up from the table. "Don't tell Ron, not yet. I want to know what he is first."

"Of course, but I think you should tell him. At least so he can understand better what we are looking for."

"Not this time, Hermione… by the way, where is everyone?"

"You've been sitting here for 15 minutes off to who knows where. Ginny and Ron are already in the study. Sirius wanted to talk to Ron about something and he knows how much Ginny has been following you so he asked me to come get you."

"Sirius knows Ginny has been hounding me?"

"I wouldn't put it like that…"

Harry glared, a little smirk on his face.

"Okay, so she's been hounding you. But yes, he knew. Remus has been to see him every night. I only know because…" Hermione blushed.

"Because you were leaving Ron's room and ran into Remus going into Sirius' room?"

"Hush you, but if you must know, I was just returning a book. Back to what I was saying, I had to wait until Remus left, and when he was, he was telling Sirius about Ginny. At first, Sirius seemed to think it was funny and that she would make a cute girlfriend for you. But Remus told him about her following you and that he didn't think you liked her that way and Sirius became really worried." Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry, Sirius thinks something is wrong with Ginny. Mr. Weasley got a green letter this morning."

"What does it matter is the letter was green? And what does that have to do with what's wrong with Ginny?"

"Harry, with the fear of Magical Creatures working for Voldemort, the Ministry is sending out letters, notifying families if they have any creature blood, not matter how faint…"

Harry paused. Ron? Had creature blood? He knew it wasn't odd for pure blood families but he didn't think the Weasley's cared about that. He looked up and noticed that Hermione was still talking.

"… Ron said it was because of his great-great grandfather, who had married a Banshee. Tonks got a letter as well. Hers was because her father had a history of a muggle shape shifter in his blood. The Ministry is trying to pass a law that will require all persons with a magical creature in their bloodline, not matter how long ago it was, to wear a badge so people know who is dangerous."

"But… wouldn't that be too much like the muggle war? The one with--"

"Yes, Harry, Mr. Weasley said the law wasn't going to pass. But that letters will be sent out to families with the history and they will have to report to the Ministry. Also, a list of names will be given to each student at the start of term. Everyone, even teachers, will on it."

"Then we'll be able to know what Snape is?"

"No, they won't tell what the creature is, they just want everyone to be careful. I can understand that they want to save lives, but they should be giving the list to the infirmary, not to children. Harry, this is going to cause havoc."

"It'll be like how the muggle borns used to be treated… won't it?"

"It could be worse, Harry."

Harry gulped. "We have to do something about this."

"Mr. Weasley said that he was looking into having it changed, so as little people as possible know."

"Is everything okay?" Ginny asked, walking next to Harry and putting her arm around his shoulders, almost as if protecting him from Hermione.

"Yeah, we were just getting up to see Sirius." Hermione answered.

"Well, he was still talking to Ron when I left. He had me stand outside the door."

"Right, well, I really do need to see him." Harry said as he stood up and made his way out the room and up the stairs to where he knew Sirius was waiting.

"I understand!" Ron said hotly as he banged open the door and almost hit Harry. "Oh, sorry, mate. You really need to talk to Siri, he's gone bonkers!"

"Just do what I ask of you, Ron. It's not too hard and it'll save trouble."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come on in, Harry, don't worry about him." Sirius said, pulling Harry into the room and locking the door. "Now, tell me what you know about what is going on."

"Ummn, well, the Ministry to telling people who…"

"Right, right. I mean about your vault."

"Oh!" Harry looked at Sirius' calm face, completely confused. "Just that my dad wanted me to open it when I turned 17. He gave the key to Remus."

"Yes. You see, Harry, James was a bit… well, Remus said he was over reacting but I'm not sure. He didn't trust many people, but I was one that he always came to. Even Lily didn't know about this." Sirius took a deep breath and sat down, motioning for Harry to do the same. "I met James when I was just a baby. My mother was a Ravenclaw and friends with Mrs. Potter when they were in school. One summer, my father wanted to me to say home and study, James went to visit the Orkney Islands in Northern Scotland. We were seven that summer. James came back, happy as could be, with a small wooden box. He never showed me what was inside, said it wasn't safe to open it. He kept it with him were ever he went. Once you were born, he warded it to only open with your touch. He put it in the vault. He didn't trust us at the time, he had just been told to go into hiding and that one of us was leaking information. Remus was given the key, I was told how to open it, and Peter was told what was inside of it."

"Why would he do that if my dad didn't trust you all?"

"But, Harry, that was the point. We were each given information that would mean nothing on it's own. We all thought the other was the traitor, we wouldn't tell anyone what we knew. Lily had no idea there was even a box. James said she wouldn't protect the secret. The night they were killed, I found out Wormtail had told Voldemort where they were, I got there as fast as I could. It was too late, but James had told me what to do if that had happened. I was to go into your room and look under your crib. I took the key and went to your vault, the key was mean to only work once so it desolved as soon as the door opened. I took the box and hid it away. Then I… well… you know what happened then. It wasn't until Snape has something at the start of summer that I remember the box."

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't anything, really." Sirius seemed confused about what to say. "He just said he needed to see his mother."

"Why would that mean anything?"

"He said he was going to the Orkney Islands." Sirius shook his head and smiled. "Well, I guess I best give you this." He took something out of his pocket.

Harry took the bag and opened. Inside was a shrunken wooden box with a rusted lock on the front. He took it out and it grew back to its right size, almost the size of Harry's head. It was a dark colored wood and seemed heavier then it should have been.

Sirius stood up. "Why don't you put it away and I'll see you in the kitchen? We have an Order meeting soon and I'm sure you would like to know what's going on."

Harry just nodded as Sirius left the room. He put the box back in its bad and put the bag in his pocket, he'd have to ask Hermione about it later. He stood and opened the door, almost jumping back when he saw Snape standing there.

"Professor, I didn't know you were here." Harry blushed.

Snape's eyes were pure black again. "Potter, I understand you talked to Black about your fathers box?"

"Yeah, but… hey! How did you know? Sirius said my dad didn't tell anyone but--"

"I was with Pettigrew the night he told the Dark Lord what was inside it."

Harry looked at him with big eyes. "A–and what is inside, sir?"

"Why don't you open it and find out." Snape said with a smirk.

Harry felt his lungs freeze. Magic cracked around him and sparked along his skin. "I-I'm sorry sir but I really have to get downstairs." Harry mumbled as he took off down the hall.

--

A/N: I must say that this chapter is shorter then the last because the information in this one. The next chapter, they're off to Hogwarts and the plot really starts to take hold. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap of chapter 3:

"_I was with Pettigrew the night he told the Dark Lord what was inside it."_

_Harry looked at him with big eyes. "A–and what is inside, sir?"_

"_Why don't you open it and find out." Snape said with a smirk._

_Harry felt his lungs freeze. Magic cracked around him and sparked along his skin. "I-I'm sorry sir but I really have to get downstairs." Harry mumbled as he took off down the hall._

**Chapter 4**

"Come on, we'll miss the train!" Hermione yelled as Ron and Harry ran after her in Kings Cross. Ginny had been to visit Luna for the last week of the summer and had left with her.

Harry knew he should have missed his friend, but he couldn't help feel happy that she wasn't with them. "Hermione, we still have a few minutes!"

Hermione stopped, finally making it to the entryway. "Yes, but we have to find seats. We'll be lucky if we can find a compartment now. Go on, Ron."

Ron just shook his head and jogged past the barrier.

Harry smiled and went forward as well, quickly followed by Hermione, and the three went to get on the train, just as the first warning whistle blew.

"I think that's Ginny down there." Ron said, squinting at a girl with red hair waving to them from the other end of the cart.

Harry groaned as they started walking towards them. He smiled at Ginny as she threaded her arm with his.

"Oh, Harry, I hope this past week wasn't too awful without me."

"Ummn…"

"Ginny." Luna said as she looked over the top of her paper. "Give him time to put up his stuff before you attack him."

Harry grinned at Luna. "How was your summer?"

"Fine… father was notified that we are Woodland Nymphs."

"Wow…" Harry said. "I don't know anything about my family, but they haven't sent anything yet."

Ron coughed, chocking on his sandwich.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I told mum I hated these things."

But Harry noticed that he wouldn't look him in the eye. "Is there something I don't know?"

"It's not really our place to-"

"Come on, Blaise, its only Potter and his friends."

Harry looked up as Draco Malfoy threw open the door and pulled his fellow Slytherin inside.

Malfoy sat down and took a bite of an apple, his legs crossed as he leaned into the cushion. Zabini was still at the door, looking at the group, almost as if he was preparing himself for a fight.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?!" Ron screamed, his face red.

"Relax, Weasel, we just needed a place to sit."

"Then why not go back to your friends?"

Malfoy looked at Hermione, and for once, it wasn't a glare. "We're not welcome there any longer."

"Why not?"

"Really, Potter. Did you think Slytherin, or any other House, would be happy to have dangerous creatures around them? Those of us who are, shall we say, different, are frowned upon."

"Well, it was your father that made everyone think that Creatures were bad." Harry said as he glanced at Zabini, the boy hadn't said a word and he didn't look like he was happy to be there. Harry didn't blame him; he didn't like him there either.

"My father is at the mercy of a mad man that not even he trusts."

Harry looked at Hermione, who just shrugged. But Ron didn't seem to buy it.

"Yeah right, we all know your dad lives to kiss Voldemort's hems!"

"Take that back! Mt father never wanted to serve the Dark Lord. Malfoy's do not bow to anyone else. What father did was to protect his family. When I was born, the ministry was passing laws to enslave creatures. The Dark Lord promised my father that I would never have to suffer for the crimes of small-minded fools. Every Death Mark is forged under the guidelines of the deal. Once the deal is broken, the Death Mark not longer applies."

"So… your dad isn't a Death Eater anymore?"

"That's right, Weasel, and that's another reason we were kicked out of our normal compartment."

"What, exactly, are we supposed to do about that?" Hermione asked. "We can't very well demand that they allow you back."

Malfoy smirked. "Well, since you asked, I have some information for you lot that may make you trust us."

"We would never do such a thing!" Ginny spat, her arm tightening around Harry.

"I can tell you that the Dark Lord is planning to attack Muggle born homes on Halloween."

"Why would you tell us that?"

Malfoy looked up into Harry's eyes. "Because I know who Marked you and I don't want to see you hurt, as it could hurt him as well."

Harry gulped. "And how do you know that?"

"It seemed like a bite, but it also looked like a burn. I only know one person that would leave a burn."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Ginny and Luna seemed a bit lost but Harry figured he could tell them about it later.

Hermione cleared her throat. "And what kind of Creature is that?"

"Oh no, Granger, I can't tell you that. I also know that he has a way to do things and I will not see you treat him unfairly."

"You mean the welt thing on his neck?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked at her, wide eyed. "You can see it?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't you see it?" Malfoy arched an eyebrow, studying Ron. "You have creature blood, don't you?"

"Yeah, but it only effects the women in my family."

"So I can see." Zabini sneered, finally speaking.

"Are you just going to let them insult me, Harry?" Ginny huffed.

Harry looked at Ron, clearly panicked. What could he say? He knew that no matter what, he was in deep and he couldn't get out of it alone.

Malfoy seemed to be the only one brave enough to take pity on him. "Leave him be, Weasley. Shouldn't you girls be going to get changed? We should be at the school soon, it's already dark."

Hermione smiled and nodded, her and Luna pulling Ginny from the compartment.

"Look, I didn't want to say this in front of them, but Creatures are getting the tail end of the deal here, and your dear old Head Master isn't doing anything to stop it. Things are changing, and I will not allow myself to be on the losing side." Malfoy whispered.

Harry gulped and looked him in the eye. "So are you switching sides? Coming to the Light?"

"We're not joining the Dumbledore." Zabini said. "We are joining you."

Both Ron and Harry seemed at a loss for what to say to this. They just nodded and stood up, getting out their robes and changing, Malfoy and Zabini doing the same. Harry could see Malfoy out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't figure out why things had changed but he did think it might help to have people on his side that knew how Voldemort thought.

By the time they had finished dressing, and the girl had come back, the train was coming to a stop and they were leaving the compartment.

Just as Malfoy was getting ready to walk out, he turned in the doorway and whispered to Harry. "Severus Snape is a good man. He may be a little hard to understand sometimes, but he always has a reason for his actions."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Potter, there will come a time that you think he has turned his back on you, but he won't. He might want to, but he wouldn't have Marked you if he wasn't willing to spend the rest of his days looking after you."

Harry just nodded and followed Malfoy out the door and off the train. At the carriages, they went their separate ways but Harry couldn't get over what Malfoy had said.

If Malfoy was telling the truth, and Snape would betray him, then how was Harry ever going to trust the man? At times, when he thought about Snape, he could smell cool air and almost hear the sound of waves crashing into the shore. Harry knew it meant something but he just couldn't seem to place it. And the way Harry could be reduced to a simpering schoolgirl just at a look from Snape! Harry didn't know what was happening to him. He figured it was a reaction from the Mark but he wasn't going to take any chances if he didn't have the whole truth. And the trouble with Ginny was getting out of hand. If Ginny tried something with him, he wasn't sure what Snape would do.

He shook his head; this was getting to be too much. How was he going to pass his Newt's if he had to worry about crazy Professor's and overly affectionate friends?

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Hermione, noticing the carriage had stopped and he nodded, getting out and following them up to the castle.

--SSHP--

The Great Hall was as beautiful as ever, but Harry noticed that there were fewer first years this year. He wondered if it had anything to do with what Malfoy was talking about on the train.

After everyone was sorted, he looked at a small group of first years still standing by McGonagall.

"Attention." Dumbledore called as he stood up and addressed the school. "Due to recent events, the Ministry has demanded that all persons of Creature decent be sorted into a fifth House. These students will reside in the East Tower, third floor."

McGonagall cleared her throat and started to read. "Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"Finnagan, Seamus."

There were gasps across the Hall.

Many people, Harry noticed, seemed to be missing. The Hall was only half filled.

"Lovegood, Luna."

"MacDougal, Morag."

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Moon, Steven."

The list went on and finally, Harry's name was called.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry froze, looking around the Great Hall, he felt like he would faint. He has so many questions, like why no one had told him! He glared at Sirius and Remus sitting at the Head Table, but they wouldn't look at him. He was pulled back to the Sorting when McGonagall called Ginny.

"Weasley, Ginny."

"Weasley, Ronald"

Harry gave them a small smile and a shrug.

"Zabini, Blaise."

Harry looked back at Dumbledore when he stood.

"The new Head of House will be Professor Snape, and Professor Black, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, will take over as Head of Slytherin. Also, any persons Sorted into the new House, will be banded from playing Quidditch at Hogwarts."

--

A/N: Sorry everyone, with this past Sunday being Mother's Day, I took the day off. And when I got ready to post on Monday, I noticed that I had made a problem with my plot. So I went back and reworked it (creating 30 chapters!) and now everything is set up in its proper place! Don't worry, I still plan to update every Sunday, this last one was just something I had somehow over looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap of chapter 4:

_"The new Head of House will be Professor Snape, and Professor Black, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, will take over as Head of Slytherin. Also, any persons Sorted into the new House, will be banded from playing Quidditch at Hogwarts."_

**Chapter 5**

Harry stared up at the graying canopy of his four-post bed. Hw couldn't understand why his friends wouldn't tell him he had creature blood. He knew it must have been on the Potters' side, his mother was a muggle born. He sighed and looked to his left; Malfoy was there, his mouth open and the softest of snores escaping. Harry fought down a laugh. For some reason, he had thought Malfoy would be as stuck up in his sleep as when he was awake.

But, no, there he was, rolled on his side, cuddling his blanket.

Harry knew he was only distracting himself from thinking about the betrayal of his friends and family, but he couldn't care less. He felt he had a right to know. He knew so little about his parents that, to find out something like that in front of the whole school, was a blow to his pride. He didn't want to share his parents, he wanted to know everything and he wanted that knowledge to himself.

He sighed again and looked to his right. Ron, snoring almost as loud as Neville did. He felt hurt when he looked at his best friend. Ron had known something and hadn't told him.

"Potter?"

Harry sat up. Squinting in the dark without his glasses, he couldn't just make out Zabini.

"Don' let it get to you. I know you're thinking about your parents, but don't look down on your friends because they didn't tell you."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I may not like you, but I know you're fair. As a leader, you beat any of those cowards out there. And besides, I'm faithful to my house, wherever that may be."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." He leaned back against his pillows, almost feeling better.

"Good. Now stop tossing and turning so I can get some sleep." Malfoy mumbled as he turned over and went back to snoring.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes; after all, he had the rest of the year to find out what was going on…

--SSHP--

"Come on, Harry, wake up!"

Harry groaned and rolled over, shutting his eyes again as the morning light shinned in his face. "Ron! It's Saturday!"

"I know mate but I have to meat Hermione and Remus is wanting to see you."

"Okay, okay, I'll go see Remus as soon as I get a shower."

"Right, mate. Just use the map to find them. The pass word is 'Night Grim'." Ron said as he headed for the door and left Harry alone.

Harry shrugged and sat up, rubbing his neck. The dorm was almost empty, only Malfoy still sleeping. Might as well set about the day! Harry frowned when he realized seeing Remus meant that he would have to ask questions he wasn't sure he was ready to have answered. The night before, he had been angry, hurt, and he wanted answers.

But what if he hadn't been told because they were so bad? Maybe it was a dark secret that would make him into the monster the Wizarding World was making him out to be. Harry wasn't sure he could handle anything bad about his parents. He may not have known them, but he was still protective over their memory.

Sighing, Harry picked up some clothes and went into the bathroom; turning the water to hot and watching the steam start to rise.

He pulled his shirt up over his head and let it fall to the floor, rolling his shoulders to get the kinks out. The he slid the waist of his shorts down his hips, marveling at the feel of the hot steam against his skin, almost like fingers ghosting over his body.

Harry opened his eyes, seeing nothing but mist, and stepped into the shower stall, the click of it locking echoing against the stone tile of the floor and walls.

The water ran over his body, gleaming against his golden skin, as his hand felt it's way down between his legs, grasping his cock. His head tossed back, Harry let his mind wander, imagining dark eyes and rough lips. He could almost feel the hot breath on his neck as he groaned, his hand moving faster. Could almost feel a firm body pressing into his back, callused hands gripping his hips.

Harry moaned, rubbing his thumb across the head. He braced his free arm on the door, his hand making a sweat print from the heat and steam. Gasping and moaning, he caressed his cock, circling the head and stocking down the shaft, squeezing the base and back up. He could feel the pressure churning in his gut, the tightening in his balls, but he bit his lip and thought harder about those hallowed eyes that seemed to suck out his very soul.

Moaning as his hand moved ever faster, Harry stood in a frenzy. He could feel each drop of water it traveled his body, every wave of steam as it rushed past him, hear every gasp that escaped his lip; rising higher and higher as his desire begged to be completed.

He shivered as he felt a touch across his shoulder, as light as a feather, and a whispered promise _'soon'_.

Harry came with a shuddering groan, hand milking his cock as he held firm to the voice. He breathed deeply as he watched the remains of his cum swirl down the drain, praying that Myrtle wasn't anywhere near this side of the Castle.

Still sort on breath, Harry opened the stall door and wrapped a towel around his waist. He picked up his wand and did a quick drying charm and a cleaning spell on his teeth, too much in a hurry to do it properly, and got changed into a dark blue pull over shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. Pulling on his socks and shoes, he was out the door and in the common room before he realized he had left the map.

Taking the stairs tow at a time, he ran into Malfoy. "Sorry, just needed to get something."

"Right, Potter." Malfoy mumbled. "Just watch where you're going. I'm late for my meeting with Severus."

" 'Severus'?"

"Yeah, Potter, he's a family friend and my godfather, I'm allowed to call him by his given name."

"Relax, Malfoy, I didn't mean anything by it." Harry said as he pushed past Malfoy and started out to find Remus.

A/N: I wasn't planning on a solo this early in the story, but since I was late getting the chapter out last week, I thought I'd give everyone a little treat. And also, since I was late with the last chapter, I'll be posting 2 chapters this week. So look out for it on Wednesday. I know this one is short but chapter 6 will make up for it. Plus, it'll have a big scene with Severus!


	6. Chapter 6

Recap of chapter 5

"_Right, Potter." Malfoy mumbled. "Just watch where you're going. I'm late for my meeting with Severus."_

" '_Severus'?"_

"_Yeah, Potter, he's a family friend and my godfather, I'm allowed to call him by his given name."_

"_Relax, Malfoy, I didn't mean anything by it." Harry said as he pushed past Malfoy and started out to find Remus._

**Chapter 6**

Harry stood outside of Remus' rooms, the map telling him Sirius was in there too. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked softly on the door, almost hoping they wouldn't hear him.

The door swung open, Remus greeting him with a smile. "Harry, I'm glad you could come."

Harry nodded as he stepped into the room and took a seat across from Sirius. "Just tell me why you kept it from me."

Sirius cleared his throat." Harry, we didn't mean to keep anything from you. When we got the letter, we wanted to make sure it was the truth, not just a way for Voldemort to get you away from your friends."

"But you could have warned me!"

"Harry." Remus said. "Your father told us everything. And if he left something out, he at least told us why. He never, in all the years we knew each other, told us he had creature blood. As far as we can tell, there is no record of the Potters' having any relations with creatures. We do believe that this has something to do with Voldemort, so watch out for Malfoy."

"This is crazy!" Harry said as he stood and started pacing. "Voldemort has something planned but I don't think it's this. I think Snape would have told Dumbledore if that was true. So, unless Dumbledore is hiding something, I don't think that is what's going on. Maybe my dad just didn't want to tell you; maybe his parents didn't want anyone to know. I'm sure there are families like that."

"Nut James wasn't like that!" Sirius yelled. "James trusted us, he would have told us!"

"Then why am I in a Creature house and you don't know why?"

"We are getting no where like this." Remus sighed. "We still have a lot of things to finish searching. Harry, when we find out what is going on, we will tell you. And IF it is Voldemort, we will have Dumbledore move you back to Gryffindor."

Harry shrugged but knew he couldn't say anything. If they waned to believe that it was all a plot, they would. Nothing he could say would get them to understand that his dad just may not have told them, just like he didn't tell Ron and Hermione everything when they thought he did.

"Remus id right, Harry. We'll make sure to search everything before we say anything for sure. James may not have even known he had creature blood and that's why he didn't tell us. It may be on his mothers side of the family, we haven't checked her yet."

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "Listen, I still have stuff to unpack and get ready for classes, I'll see you all at dinner."

"I'll walk you out."

"Bye, Harry. You're welcome anytime you need to talk."

Harry nodded and smiled, waving to Sirius as he walked out the door with Remus.

"Harry, there is something I really need to talk to you about."

"Sure."

"I need you to watch out for Snape. I know he's still one of your teachers, but I don't want you alone with him. I know he is dangerous, even is he has proven his loyalty to Dumbledore."

"What do you mean?"

"I never got to school until my third year, because I wasn't able to handle being what I am. But when I came to school, Snape was the first person to talk to me. I met him while on a tour of the castle. He was quite nice to me. Then we turned the corner and James was there. I could tell that Snape didn't like him, and when they started to fight, I didn't like James either. Once I was sorted, Snape said he would have liked to have me as a friend. I didn't understand why he would say that. But later that night, I was put into a room with James, Sirius, and two other boys that I had never gotten along with. James had made me mad, talking about how evil Snape was, he claimed to have a reason, and Sirius backed him up on it, But I didn't want to believe that my knew friend was such a bad person." Remus took a breath and sighed.

"What changed your mind?"

"One night, about a week after I had gotten there, Snape still wouldn't talk to me. I had almost given up on him. I tried one last time to work things out, I gave him the dorm password and told him to meet me an hour before curfew. He never showed up, I waited five hours for him to come. I finally went to sleep. Sometime before morning, I woke up to screaming. The room was a mess, all of our trunks spilled onto the floor, our books with pages torn out, and Snape in James' bed, smothering him with a pillow and screaming out his coat. James had stopped breathing by the time we got him off, thankfully one of the other boys had gotten Dumbledore and Pomfrey, who got him breathing again. James' lips were blue and he couldn't talk for a week after that. Dumbledore put a spell on Snape, forbidding him to physically touch James."

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure, Sirius said it wasn't the first time Snape had said James stole his coat."

"No, I mean, why did Dumbledore put that spell on Snape? Shouldn't he have made sure that my dad hadn't taken something of his?"

"James was questioned, he didn't have it."

"But…" Harry frowned. "Snape said that there is a way to get around truth serum! Maybe he said he didn't have it because it wasn't on him at the time! That's only half the truth, but it's still true. Maybe my dad had found a way around the questions."

"Harry… I know that you don't like to hear bad things about Snape, I know he's the one that Marked you, but you can't really think that a third year could talk his way around a potion, do you?"

"You always said my dad was a great wizard, he could have." Harry spat as he turned and walked down the corridor. He held his breath as he waited for Remus to yell at him but it never happened and he smiled.

"You seem to be in s cheerful mood today, eh, Potter?"

Harry spun around and was shoved into an alcove.

"You shouldn't all by yourself, Potter."

Harry looked into the dark eyes of Snape, gasping, as he pressed ever closer. "I'm just out for a walk, sir."

"Hmmn, I see." Snape murmured against Harry's neck, sending shivers down his back. "You should be more careful."

"Of course, sir."

Snape smirked and stole Harry's lips in a heated kiss. Harry signed, opening his mouth to the warm tongue caressing his bottom lip. His knees weak and shaking, Snape's arm around his waist was the only thing keeping him up. Moaning and grasping onto Snape's robes, Harry titled his head to the right, allowing his own tongue the freedom to move. His hands clung to the black teaching robes, knowing his nails must be leaving marks on that pale skin.

Snape pulled away, kissing down Harry's neck and wrapping one arm around his waist, the other braced against the wall.

Harry ached into the touch, flushing as he hard cock rubbed against Snape's thigh, though he couldn't bring himself to stop the frantic movement. He gripped the greasy hair, smelling the potion fumes Snape had been around that morning. He let his head fall back as his shirt was pushed up and cool fingers brushed across the heated skin on Harry's stomach. Biting his lip to hold back a moan, he looked into Snape's eyes. Once again, he saw the deep pools of black, no white left at all. Suddenly, Snape's hand on his stomach reached up and wrapped itself around his throat.

"Where is it?" Snape growled.

"W- where's w-w-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Potter. I know you have it, where is it?" Snape asked in a deadly voice as he squeezed tighter.

Harry couldn't breath, black dots floating before his eyes and his mind becoming fuzzy. He couldn't answer, could hardly move his mouth at all, much less get sound out.

Snape must have sensed this because he let go of Harry and kissed his neck once more, nipping at his ear before he pulled back to look at Harry, their noses almost touching. "Min kostbar nøkkel."

And with that, Harry was left standing alone. He gasped, fighting for breath when he noticed Hermione not far off down the corridor, watching him with wide eyes.

"Harry." She whispered, coming closer so he could hear her. "Are you okay? What just happened?"

"I'm not sure, really."

"Harry… did you catch what he said at the end?"

"Min kosta- something. Why?"

"He said 'Min kostbar nøkkel'." Hermione sighed. "I think it means 'My precious key'."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, Harry, but I think it may be a clue to what creature he is… Or which one _you_ are."

A/N: A big scene with Snape! Not long, but it is important!

Also, I wish I could update more; I really do, and I will when I get the time but please keep in mind that I have a life. I just finished college and am working on graphic design stuff. You know this wonderful site here? I create stuff like this! And it takes a lot of time. If you would like to see my stuff you can go to my deviantART accounts. I have two of them.

Personal –

www(dot)yaoi-fied(dot)deviantart(dot)com

Graphics –

www(dot)neacedesigns(dot)deviantart(dot)com


	7. Chapter 7

Recap of Chapter 6

"_He said 'Min kostbar nøkkel'." Hermione sighed. "I think it means 'My precious key'."_

"_What does that mean?"_

_"I'm not sure, Harry, but I think it may be a clue to what creature he is… Or which one you are."_

**Chapter 7**

"Silence!" Snape called as he walked into the Potions lab, turning to glare at his students when he reached the front. "I have no reason to believe that any of you deserve to be here, therefore, you must work even harder to prove yourself or I will have you removed from this class." He took a moment and met Harry's eyes. "As there are so few of you, we will start with a simple potion, which you will work in groups of three. I will allow you to pick only one person to work with, and if you need help, I will assign you a third member to assist."

Harry and Ron sat towards the back, sitting next to Seamus, hoping to get paired with him. Once again wishing that their new House didn't have to have morning classes alone.

After everyone had settled down, Snape looked up away from the bored where he was spelling the directions for the potion up. "It seems we have an extra student. Potter, Weasley, come work with Zabini and Malfoy."

Harry groaned but grabbed his bag and sat next to Malfoy, right in front of Snape's desk.

"Well, well, Potter. I guess we'll be working together this year." Malfoy sneered.

"Does that mean you won't be tossing extra ingredients in while I'm not looking?"

Malfoy tossed back his head and laughed. "Fair enough, as long as you keep in mind that I demand perfection with everything I do."

"Save the pick up lines for someone not Marked." Harry said, trying not to grin when he heard a growl-type sound from Snape's desk.

Malfoy paled and leaned in close. "Look, Potter, I'd really feel a lot better if you wouldn't say things that could get me killed."

"I'm joking, Malfoy." Harry sighed. "I share a room with you now, I'm trying to be friendly. I didn't mean anything by it."

Malfoy looked at him for a minute, then he nodded and started to unpack his things. "Blaise, why don't you and Weasley go get what we don't have."

"Hey, now, Malfoy! You can't just boss me around!"

"Ron!" Harry warned. "We need several ingredients, and it would be better if two people went."

Ron didn't look happy but he went with Zabini and didn't say another word about it.

"Why are you talking and not working?" Snape growled from behind Harry.

Harry froze, gasping at the feel of Snape's body against his back and warm breath on his ear.

"You know, Potter, I could do almost anything I wanted to you right now and all the students would see was me looking at your potion."

Harry shivered but couldn't stop himself from pressing back when a hand ran along his spin and down the curve of his ass. "Yes, sir."

"Do get to work, Potter. I do so hate to take points from my own House."

Harry couldn't breath as Snape quickly left and had to hold the table to keep himself from falling.

"Relax, Potter, or you'll pass out. Just breath."

"Easy for you to say." Harry mumbled as he watched Snape moved back to his desk.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked as he and Zabini sat down the jars of ingredients. "What did you do to him, Malfoy?"

"Not me, Weasley."

"Lay off, Ron. I just lost my balance for a minute."

"You sure, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled, sitting slowly in his seat. "Why don't we get started?"

Ron gave him a look that clearly said 'we'll talk about this later' and shook his head.

The first half of the brewing went smoothly, right up until it was time to add the chopped daisy roots, which Harry had minced instead.

Snape, who had been watching Harry, caught the mistake just as it was happening. He stood and screamed for the other students to leave as he ran to Harry's side and knocked him to the floor, shielding him from the blast.

Ron, Malfoy and Zabini had also saw what was happening and had made sure all the students were outside.

"I think we should see if they're okay." Ron said.

"Yeah." Malfoy opened the door slowly, coughing as a wave of smoke hit him. "Professor?" He called, walking to the front of the room. He waved his hand in front of his face, coughing again as the smoke got thicker around the cauldron. "Profes-!"

Malfoy stopped, Ron almost running into him as he looked at the floor.

Snape was lying on top of Harry, kissing him, and Harry was moaning.

Harry moaned into the hot mouth covering his own, his hips thrusting against an answering hardness. He tossed his head back, the lips moving down his neck and his shirt was ripped open. It was almost too much for him. His breath came out in short pants and came faster as a hand moved to cover his hard cover, palming it through his slacks. "Ahh! Please…" He gasped as Snape's hand made it inside his clothing and was running a finger along the head of his cock. He looked into those eyes, noticing that not only were they pure black, but they seem to be cloudy and swirling. He looked into them as Snape lowered his head again and Harry eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt teeth sink into his neck.

Malfoy was shocked when he smelt the blood as Snape bit Potter, still grinding against him. It took a moment, in which he saw Ron was just as shocked as he was, before he called out to them again. "Professor?"

Snape seemed to snap out of it as he pulled back, his eyes clearing, and left the room before anyone could stop him.

Harry lay on the floor, his back still arching as he felt to cool dungeon air wash against his heated skin. Several drops of blood ran down his neck and his cock straining against his clothes. He moaned as he gripped the stone floor, his eyes shutting and turning his head so the bite was facing up.

Ron came back to himself them, wondering what was wrong with his best friend. "Harry, Harry?" He whispered desperately. "Come on, mate. Wake up."

"Help me get him up, Weasley. He'll be fine once he gets some sleep."

Ron picked up Harry and put his arm around his shoulder so he could guide him. Walking out of the class after Malfoy, Ron saw that the corridor was empty, all but Zabini and Hermione.

"Is he alright?" She panted. "What happened?"

"Not here." Malfoy whispered. "We need to get him to the dorm, and I need you to come with me o the Library, Granger."

Hermione nodded, walking after Malfoy. "What is it we need in the Library?"

"I need to talk to you about Potter, but it's better if you can study the information yourself. I got a pass to the Restricted Section before class today for my midterm project but I'm sure I can get another one later."

"We were going to do that to." Hermione said. "Get a pass mean, but Dumbledore forbid all Professors from giving us one. If we need a book, we have to tell a Professor and they will get it for us."

Malfoy looked back at her. "Why would they do something like that?"

"I think it has to do with Harry's creature. But I'm not sure. No one has been able to tell us anything about it."

"My family has a list of all creatures, which is how I knew about the Weasley's. I've never seen the Potter's on there."

"I don't but know it has to be his father's blood. His mother was a muggle born. I've never heard of muggle borns having creature blood."

"They wouldn't, not unless they were turned latter in life."

"What creature's do that?" Hermione asked as she watched Malfoy open the door to the Restricted Section and grab a book not far from the front.

"Well, Vampire's for one." Malfoy said as he handed her the book. "Now come on, we need to get out of here before someone finds us. I'd rather not have to explain why I have that book."

--HPSS--

Ron was still watching Harry sleep when Malfoy and Hermione came into the Dorm.

"Blaise is going to wait outside and make sure no one comes in." Malfoy said as he put up a silencing spell.

"What is that for?" Ron asked, pointing to the book.

"Page 729, Granger." Malfoy said as he conjured a wet clothe and wiped Harry's neck, frowning at the puncture wounds right over his previous Mark.

Hermione gasped when she saw the bloodied clothe but not the wound. She cleared her throat and started ready.

_"The Vampire, one of the most deadly and oldest of Creatures, has evolved over time; adapting itself to retain its maximum life span. While these Creatures are feared, they are also some of the most gentle of beings, in terms of self-control._

_While it is still unknown who exactly Vampires came to be, it is known that they are born as Vampires and have longer life spans. A basic diet of red meat and vegetables is most common, although the intake of human blood is required from a willing donor at least once every few weeks. The amount of blood, and how often it is taken, depends on the individual Vampires needs. They also have natural blood flow, giving them a natural life and death, but are cold to the touch. Despite rumors, Vampires can walk in daylight, but must be cautious of how long they are out. The teeth as well, can be hidden, and really are only shown when it is time to feed._

_During the late 16__th__ Century, Vampires were hunted for their skin. It was believed that Vampires carried with them the secret to eternal youth. Many wizards, and latter muggles, would skin a Vampire and make clothing from the pieces. While wizards had spells to detect to blood of a Vampire, muggles often accused their muggle enemies of being Night Walkers (see page 742) and would take over the victims land and money…"_

"Go ahead and skip to the next section." Malfoy muttered, not wanting to hear more about why his kind hated muggles.

"_Night Walkers started to show around the early 17__th__ Century, as a rebellion against the muggle forces hunting Vampires. Night Walkers are the muggle counter parts to Vampires, drinking human blood at will and killing many of the people thy once knew when they were living. Night Walkers are born from the Turning, a ritual preformed by Vampires to increase the number of their Clan, but are not Vampires. They cannot walk in the sun and suffer immense pain when on Hallowed ground. They were once believed to being Blessed by the Vampires, as the Turning stops physical aging and they must be killed (see page 746) for them to return to the Dead. _

_Where as Night Walkers cannot be born into their powers, they can feed during the act of intercourse, as feeding creates blood flow and allows for sexual satisfactions as long as there is blood coming into their body. The donor must be a Wizard, as muggles are unable to support the stress, but reproduction results with the child being born a true Vampire…"_

"That's enough, Granger." Malfoy said as he looked at the two then glanced at Harry still sleeping. "Do you understand what you just read?"

"Is that why you hate muggles and muggle borns?" Hermione asked with her head down, leaning a bit on Ron's shoulder.

"Yes, but that isn't my point in all this. I am a Vampire, my family, my Clan, has always been Vampires. Night Walkers aren't that common these days, but sometimes, you do get one that has been pushed into a blood lust." Malfoy sighed. "Snape's father was a Night Walker who let his hunger get out of hand. He attacked a young girl and became addicted to her taste. He took her from her home and trapped her from ever returning. They had eventually had a child, but because Tobias was a Night Walker through Turing, and Eileen a Creature with several generations of history, Snape took on more of his mother's characteristics. But like today, not even Snape can control the blood lust once he losses control. He Marked Potter the first time with his mothers Creature, today it was as a Vampire."

"Does that mean Harry will become a Night Walker?" Ron asked, holding Hermione's hand tight in his own.

"No, I don't think Snape was every told how to conduct a Turning. He only Marked him."

"Malfoy." Hermione whispered. "You said that there were creatures that could be turned from muggle, right? Was Harry's mother a Night Walker?"

"No, a child of a Night Walker becomes a Vampire, and their name is put into The records of the Clans'. Potter isn't on that list."

"One thing I didn't understand was that Harry couldn't see his Mark." Hermione said. "I know Ron can't see it because his blood on effects the women in his family, but why doesn't Harry?"

"There could be many things, Granger. Anything from the blood not effecting him to how polluted the blood is. But I think it's something more then that."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ron growled as he looked at him, his eyes tearful.

"I think Potter's blood magic has been bound."

A/N: Sorry for the late update again. I had to take Vista off my computer and put XP on because it kept deleting my programs, including Word.

But! Since I now have a working system back on my computer I will be updating twice a week! Every Monday and Thursday nights!!


	8. Chapter 8

Recap chapter 7

"_One thing I didn't understand was that Harry couldn't see his Mark." Hermione said. "I know Ron can't see it because his blood on effects the women in his family, but why doesn't Harry?"_

"_There could be many things, Granger. Anything from the blood not effecting him to how polluted the blood is. But I think it's something more then that."_

"_What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ron growled as he looked at him, his eyes tearful._

"_I think Potter's blood magic has been bound."_

**Chapter 8**

Harry woke to soft voices whispering beside his bed. He kept his eyes shut as he heard his name being mentioned.

"But who would bind Harry's magic?"

"Not all his magic, Weasley, his blood inheritance." Malfoy said.

"Was it Snape? When he Marked Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, when Severus Marked him a second time, it set the Mating into effect. The Mating increases a creatures' power. By all rights, Potter should've been able to break the bond on his magic. And since he has no memory of any type of powers, I think it's been his line which was bound, not just him."

"But who would do that?" Ron gulped. "Wouldn't it take a lot of power to bind someone's line?"

"That's true, Malfoy. Not even Dumbledore has that much power."

"Maybe not now, he's old. But he wasn't always."

"No, Malfoy. Dumbledore would never hurt Harry."

"Granger, besides what you may think, Dumbledore isn't the most innocent person to ever live. Even he has done his fair share of Evil."

"I don't believe you." Hermione whispered.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think Dumbledore was the one who did this. This is old magic, really old. Even before Dumbledore's time." Malfoy sighed quietly and shock his head slowly.

"Then who?"

"That's what I want to know, Weasley. Who ever did put this curse on his family must have hated the power it gave them, or envied it. And someone has to be putting power into maintaining it. It takes power to keep a spell going for so long. As much as I wish it wasn't true, Potter has more power then anyone wants to realize, there may even be more then one person in on this."

Ron and Hermione just nodded. "Is he going to be okay, at least?"

"I think so, I don't see why he wouldn't be. The Mating only drains energy for a short time, just long enough for the both to sleep while their magic regroups."

"Why does their magic have to regroup?"

"Granger, I really should let you read some of my books." Malfoy chuckled. "During the Mating, both have to be willing. And when the first stage is completed, the Marking, the two will receive a power boost. The sleeping helps with the transition."

"Well, I guess the transition is over then because I'm wide awake. Not that your talking was helping much."

"HARRY!" Hermione nearly screamed as she threw herself on Harry and hugged him. "We didn't know when you we be awake. I was so scared."

"I'm fine, 'Mione. Really." Harry smiled as she pulled back and looked at him.

"Well, Potter, it's good to see among the living once again. How's your neck?"

"Fine, Malfoy. Now do you mind telling me how you know so much about all this?"

"Come on, Potter, I'm a pure blood Vampire. I learned all this before I was able to read. I grew up with Severus watching me. He was around more then my own father. He was always so calm around me" Malfoy smiled. "I remember one time when I was five, I wanted to go look at the fish his mother kept but he told me not to. But I snuck out and went to the lake. It started raining and I slipped on the muddy banks and fell in. I couldn't swim and my foot got caught on some grass and I… I saw him; he reached into the water and pulled me out. He pulled off his cloak and carried me back to the Manor. Mother never let go to that lake again. She put spells around to keep me out. But Severus brought one of the fish inside and gave it to me. He told me how to take care of it and everything. His mother was so mad."

Harry smiled as he pictured a five-year-old Malfoy sitting with Snape, playing with a tiny fish.

"But what does that have to do with Harry's problem?"

Malfoy glared at Ron. "Severus got hell from his mother, those fish came from her home town. My father came home that night and killed it. He said the fish would cause me to be weak because I would care too much for. I went to bed crying that night. I sat up for so long, holding onto a stuffed teddy my mother gave and Severus came in. He sat on my bed and pulled me into a hug, he told me that I could never be weak by having emotions, he said that love would only make me stronger."

Ron looked at confused but Harry knew the meaning. Everything had its price but that didn't stop it from being any less meaningful. Just like his powers. "And what will it take to get my inheritance back?"

"That, Potter, depends on why and who bound it." Malfoy said as he stood up. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll wait for you in the common room? We really need to see if there's anything in the Library that can help us."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look before Harry burst out laughing. "You and Hermione should've become friends a long time ago."

Hermione glared but pulled Ron from the room, following Malfoy out of the room.

Harry got of his bed, grimacing as his sweating clothes clung to his body. "Really gross." He muttered as he stepped into the bathroom and stripped out of his wet clothes. Deciding to do just a spell, he waved his wand and shuddered as he felt himself being scrubbed clean. He yawned and pulled his shirt over his head, hearing the door open. "Guys, I'm fine, I'll be down in just a minute!"

He jumped when two arms went around his waist from behind. "It'll all be better now, Harry. I'll make sure he never hurts you again."

Harry gasped and tried to pull away but he was still a little weak from his sleep. "Ginny, no!"

Ginny pinned him against the wall and smiled. "But Harry, I know how to help you." And with that she kissed him on the lips. Her tongue ran across his lips, trying to get in but Harry pressed his mouth together and turned his head, breaking her contact.

"Oh, but, Harry. Don't you see that we were meant to be together?"

"Let me go, Ginny." Harry demanded, thinking that maybe she had used magic to hold him.

"No, can't do that. You have to see-!"

-CrAsH-

Snape stormed into the bathroom, pulling Ginny from Harry and sending a silent spell at her. "Do not touch my Mate." Snape growled, his eyes once again turning pure black.

Harry feel forward as whatever spell Ginny had on him broke. "Don't hurt her."

Snape turned back to Harry, pain and confusion clear on his face. He snarled, baring his teeth. He looked Harry with his fierce gaze, his hands tightening around Harry's wrists. "Mine." Snape said. "Not hers."

"Yours." Harry said, pressing closer to Snape. "But if you hurt her, you'll be taken away from me."

Snape seemed to be calmed by that, he merely waved his hand and Ginny flew out of the room and down the stairs. He held Harry's eyes as he moved in closer and kissed Harry softly. Cupping the back of his head, Snape pulled Harry closer to his body, wrapping his arms snuggly around the trim waist. He deepened the kiss, his tongue entering Harry's mouth as he tried to re-stake his claim.

"Harry what's goi- WOW!" Ron said she he ran into the bathroom with Malfoy behind him, hit by a rush of cool sea air.

"Severus?" Malfoy asked. He sniffed the air, closing his eyes briefly as he smelt the familiar scent "You have to stop!"

"Oh." Said a dreamy voice from the doorway. "I thought the Garmy's were too happy then was normal."

Malfoy turned to see Luna Lovegood in the door, smiling sweetly.

"That's a lovely breeze, did they create that?"

"Lovegood, what are you doing here?"

"Professor Snape is needed in the Hospital Wing, a few students have been hurt and they need to know what potions they took before hand."

Snape pulled away and turned to look at the three others in the room. He growled, his teeth sharper then normal and he tighten his grip on Harry.

"Go." Harry whispered to him. "They know who I belong to, they'll keep her away. I'll be safe."

Snape kissed Harry again, forcing Harry to moan with the emotions put into it. "Mine." And he was gone, once more leaving Harry weak kneed and panting.

"Well." Harry grinned, still short of breath. "I think he got jealous."

"Potter, this is no time for you to act like a schoolgirl!"

"Now, watch it, Malfoy. I wouldn't want to have to tell Snape that you-!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Ron said quickly, leading them all into the other room. "Now why don't you tell me why my sister was flying down the stairs a few minutes ago."

"She was talking about helping me. I didn't understand half of it, Ron, but I didn't like it. I think she was talking about getting me away from Snape. She said she wouldn't let him hurt me." Harry sighed, sitting on his bed.

"I don't get it, she seemed fine. Clingy but no more then normal."

"Come on, Ron. She's been getting worse every year."

"He's right, Weasley. Even I've seen it. I think it's her blood that's making her lash out and attack to Potter. But it could also be Potter's bound magic reaching to who ever it thinks could release it."

"But why would my magic do that? And how could it if it's been bound?"

"Maybe it's not. Just hear me out, Harry. What if when you got the power boost from the Mating, it allowed some of your magic to escape to call for help to unleash the rest."

"Weasley does have a point." Malfoy said as he started to pace. "It's does explain why it called out to Severus as well. His magic responded to yours when you were n trouble."

"The why was Ginny called?"

"Maybe your magic called her because she's someone you consider family. But once it identified her as a threat, it called to Severus for help."

"Maybe she was talking about a Remarking."

The three boys looked at her, their brows screwed up in confusion.

"She did seem to be upset about the Mark Harry had at the start of term. And with Harry receiving his second Mark, it must have been painful." Luna smiled, fingering her necklace. "She was acting very much like an angry Garmy."

"Okay." Malfoy said. "You've mentioned them before, what are they?"

"They feed off sexual energy and become angry when their desires are not meant. They look like tiny blue cats with purple wings. My father wrote an article about them this summer. Well, I should be going. Good day."

"Well, now I know why they call her Loony." Malfoy said.

"Sure, I saw you looking at her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

"No, Malfoy. You were looking at her like Snape looks at Harry."

Harry made a sound and tossed a pillow at Ron. "That still doesn't change the fact that Malfoy likes Luna."

A/N: I guess this is more of a set up. There's still a few more chapters to go before Harry finds out what his creature is, but the good news it that it Halloween next and there's going to be a steamy party happening!


	9. Chapter 9

Recap chapter 8

"_Sure, I saw you looking at her."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."_

"_No, Malfoy. You were looking at her like Snape looks at Harry."_

_Harry made a sound and tossed a pillow at Ron. "That still doesn't change the fact that Malfoy likes Luna."_

**Chapter 9**

Over the next few days, Harry and Malfoy spent time in the Library looking for anything that might explain why his blood was bound. With Ron and Hermione trying to talk to Sirius and Remus and see what they knew, Harry was forced to be nice to Malfoy. Not that it was too hard, with him having a crush on Luna; Harry had a great time teasing him.

"Have you found anything?"

"No." Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I've found marriage bonds, friendship bonds, enemy bonds, magic bonds, but no blood bonds."

"I've got creature bonds here, but these are to control the powers, but not hide them."

"So, do I still have my powers?"

"You will always have your powers, you just can't access them. They are a part of your blood. Nothing can take away your powers; only mask them. And even that doesn't stop you from using the power."

"I can still use my power? Even with it bound."

Malfoy sighed and closed the large book he had been reading. "A bind can't stop or create magic. It can only filter it. With marriage bonds, it allows magic to intertwine with other compatible magic. Any bond that stops you from using magic doesn't really stop it- only hides the switch to control it. You have the power inside you, you only need to find the trigger."

"Wow." Harry laughed. "You know a lot about this stuff."

"I may not be a pureblood wizard, but I'm still a pureblood. I've been learning this stuff since I was a child."

Harry smiled. "Not just that."

"What's that mean, Potter?"

"You just seem to know about these things, so much that it almost sounds comforting when you talk about it."

"That's simple, Potter." Malfoy smirked. "Because pure blooded Vampires have slight empathic abilities. It allows us to find people useful to our Family. I know this is hard for you but you have to understand that I'm not doing this to you. Severus needs to have someone he can count on. And if you're unsure of yourself, you won't be able to commit to him like he deserves."

"But you've hinted a few times that he may leave me. How can I commit to him if I can't be sure if he'll be there when I wake up?"

"He may leave, but Potter, he won't get far." Malfoy sighed and dropped his voice to a whisper. "He may not love you yet, but he has to have some feelings for you. Not even the Mating can force together two people if there weren't feelings there to start with."

"So… I had to have had feelings for him for me to react like that to the Mark?"

"Maybe, but it could also be that you are attracted to the creature side of Severus."

"So what happens when everything is over? Will I go back to not liking him?"

"No, now that his powers are showing, they'll be a part of him forever. And the creature power that drew you in does only that. It draws you in to see the real person. The Marking let you see Severus in a new light, and you just happened to become attracted to the person you saw."

"So you really do like Luna? It's not just your Vampire blood?"

"No, Potter. My father will have a fit when he finds out. No Malfoy has ever married outside of the Vampire Family. The fact that she's a… Wait, what creature IS she?"

Harry frowned, trying to remember if she had ever told him. "I'm not sure."

"Right, well, it's getting late. We need to head back to the dorms to get ready for tonight."

They packed up their stuff, returning books to the proper shelves and headed for their common room.

"Do you think it's odd that it's a full moon, on Halloween."

"Plenty of full moons have been on Halloween."

"I know but it just seems different, more meaningful, with everything that's been going on."

"Well, just watch out."

"Why?"

Malfoy paused as they got to the door to the common room. "Fiery Mars is in Leo's 8th House of Intimacy." Malfoy smirked and ducked into the room before Harry could hit him.

Harry glared but followed, waving at Luna as he went to his room.

"Hey, Potter."

"Hi, Zabini, where have you been?"

"Out."

"Right." Harry muttered as Malfoy walked over to him and dropped some clothes on his bed.

"Get dressed, Potter. We've got to make sure that Severus can't miss you."

"What?" Harry looked down at the pile of clothes. Black leather pants, dark denim, sage green silk shirts, black satin button downs, and a strange animal print thing that Harry wasn't really sure was made for outter wear.

"Pick out what you want and then I'll tell you if it looks okay."

Harry frowned but strippeddown to his boxers, picking up the pair of jeans.

"Potter, you are next going to fit into those with that type of underwear. Go without."

Harry blushed but took off his boxers, thankful that his two roommates had turned away. He pulled the jeans on. He wiggles his hips, frowning at how tight the pants were. "I think these are too small on me."

"Nonsense, Potter, they fit just fine. Now, the black shirt or they green one?"

"Black." Harry said as he picked up the satin shirt. He smiled at how soft it felt. "Why are you letting me borrow these?"

"Because I know Severus will like it, I told you that. Well, that and it is a costume party. Who would believe it was you dressed like that. Here's your mask, it's just a partical, but it'll still cover your scar."

"Thanks." Harry said, buttoning his shirt. He was actually surprised Malfoy was so considerate. He wondered if Hermione had told Malfoy about his hate for his scar. Either way, he was thankful the mask covered it.

"Come on, Potter, put the mask on. We really need to ge to the Graet Hall." Malfoy said as he started for the door, stopping when he saw Luna.

She was in a long, flowy white pale green dress that looked like it was made out pieces of torn sheets with bare feet and white daisies in her hair. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see everyone, he said it's important."

"Wow, Luna, you look great." Harry said as he straigthened up his mask.

"Thank you, Harry." She said with a small twirl. "My mother said they green would darked as I gotolder but I do like this color."

"Oh?" Malfoy whispered, gulping as he triednotto blush.

"Yes, didn't I tell you, my mother was a Woodland Nymph?" Luna smiled and turned to skip back down the stairs.

Harry glanced between the door and Malfoy, grinning. He looked around and saw that Zabini had already gone. "You okay there, Malfoy?"

"Yeah. My father is going to kill me when I tell him she's a Nymph."

"Relax, Malfoy, I'm sure he'll understand that you reall can't help it." Ron said as he entered the room. But we can't worry about that right now. Dumbledore really needs to see everyone in the common room. He said it has to do with the party tonight."

Harry and Malfoy looked at each other and followed Ron down the stairs. The place was fuller then Harry could remember seeing it. Everyone was dressed on wild colors and some had masks too.

"Welcome." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Due to complaints from several parents, the Goveners have decided that all houses shall have the All Hallows Eve Ball in their respective dorms, for the safty of everyone involved. I am truly sorry. If you had a date in another House, you may intive them here, but are not allowed to go to them. If you wouldgive me the name, Ishall fetch them for you, but it is their choice as to if they would like to come." Dumbledore said as students went up to him, handing him pieces of parchment with the name of their date on it. He smile once more at the group and left, holding the door open for Snape to enter.

"As I'm sure, many of you will try to sneak away tonight. For those of you who were not Slytherin's before, I will tell you that it is not allowed. I have put spells on each of the dorms, girl may not enter the boys'rooms and boys may not enter the girls'. If I find you try to get past this, or find somewhere else to meet, I will make sure that you are unable to do anything other then breathe for the next two weeks. Do I make myself clear?" Snape sneered, his eyes falling on Harry.

Harry gasped when his eyes caught with Snape's. Snape had dressed in fitted robes, open in the front to show his black button down shirt, black slacks, and black dragonhide boots that came to his knee. He looked like the Vampires Aunt Patunia had always gone on about when she had her book club.

Malfoy smirked, looking between Harry and Snape. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went to talk to him."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Where did Ron go?"

"I think he went to ask Dumbledore if Granger could come. He must be still waiting at the door."

"Right." Harry said, he still couldn't take his eyes offof Snape, who, he suddenly noticed, was much closer then before. He was walking towards him! Harry yelped and turned, ducking behind a sofa and crawling on the floor until he got to the stairs to his room.

"Going somewhere, Potter?"

Harry shivered at the warm breathe on the back of his neck and the arm that went around his waist, pulling him up. "P-p-!" Harry moaned when soft lips nibbleshis ear, turning him into a puddle. "Professor!"

"Shhh." Snape muttered as he backed them into a corner, grinning against Harry to the beat of the music, his other hand gripping Harry's waist to bring him closer.

Harry shuddered in the strong arms, swaying along with the hips behind him, his back burned where it was pressed to Snape's chest. He took the hand at his waist and guided it lower, brushing it against his hardening cock. He almost fainted when the hand squeezed him, his eyes rolling back and his knees going weak. If it wasn't for the hand on his hip holding him, he was sure he would've fallen to the floor.

As it was, he was sure he was floating, as if in water. The sway of the music, the cool air- Harry felt as if was on a beach somewhere. He started to humm to a song only he could hear, closing his eyes and letting the feeling flow through him. Everything seemed to go quiet, only him and Snape exsiting in the bubble he seemed to create aroung them. Harry groaned, as teeth sank into his neck, blood rushing out in time with the strokes on his cock. He hardly had time to wonder when Snape'shand had made it inside his clothes before he was coming with a strangles scream. He panted as Snape pulled away.

--HPSS--

Malfoy laughed as he and Zabini walked upto their room, slightly tipsy from the fire whisky one of the other studenst had sneaked in. He stopped suddlenly as he saw Harry laying on the floor, bleeding. "Potter? Blaise, go get some hangover potion and a blood replenishing potion."

Zabini nodded, getting the potion from the bathroom and Malfoy helped Harry onto his bed. He came back out, drink a potion as he handed the other teo to Malfoy.

Malfoy drank over, shivering as it sobered him up, and brought the other potion to Harry's lips, rubbing his throat toget him to swallow it all.

"Is he going to be okay, Draco?"

"I don't know. He's been bit again, it looks like he was torn and that's why it hasn't healed yet."

"What do we do about the blood? It's starting to bother me."

"Then clean it, Blaise." Malfoy said as he saw Harry start to wake up. "You okay, Potter?"

A/N: Sorry everyone, there's a huge storm here, the lights went out last night and they just came back on. Wasn't as steamy as I was wanting, but I didn't want to give away too much.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap of chapter 9

_"Is he going to be okay, Draco?"_

_"I don't know. He's been bit again, it looks like he was torn and that's why it hasn't healed yet."_

_"What do we do about the blood? It's starting to bother me."_

_"Then clean it, Blaise." Malfoy said as he saw Harry start to wake up. "You okay, Potter?"_

**Chapter 10**

"Wha…?" Harry opened his eyes slowly, shutting them against at the harsh light. His eyes waters as he tried to look at whoever was sitting on his bed.

"Are you okay, Potter?" Malfoy asked again.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is trying to come back to the dorm, then everything went kind of fuzzy."

"Do you remember dancing with Severus?"

"It's really fuzzy…" Harry sighed, closing his eyes again. "It felt like the sway of the ocean. Then there was pain and I blacked out. But I'm not even sure if the pain was before or after I blacked out."

Malfoy sighed. "Severus bit you again. I think his creature was pushing for the Mating to be completed and he became over whelmed by it, he must have pulled away too fast when he realized what was happening. You're still bleeding some."

"I have some gauze in my truck." Harry mumbles as he sat up, holding the side of his head to fend off the headache.

Malfoy nodded and went to the end of Harry's bed. He opened the trunk and shifted the clothes out of his way. As he grabbed the bag of medical supplies he noticed a scroll with the Potter family crest on it. "Potter, what's this?" Malfoy asked as he let Zabini take care of Harry's neck. "This is your family tree!"

"What?" Harry grabbed the scroll. "This is what Snape had me take from my vault this summer!"

"Look, here's your father's name. Hmmn…" Malfoy frowned. "The Potter's have no creature blood. I was right; it has to be your mother. Look at this, Lily Evens - Sang av Død. I've heard of that phrase before." Malfoy said as he stood up and went to his bedside and pulled out a book. "My father used to tell me about them. They were a family of Sirens that were cursed by a scornful wife after her husband was drowned. Father said that a Siren fell in love with a married man and when his wife kept him inside, the Siren went mad with her love for him. She called him to the sea one night and drowned him, claiming that if she couldn't have him in life, she would have him in death. But before she was a able to join him on the bottom of the sea floor, the wife cursed her and her family from ever using their magic to take another life."

"So, my mother's family was cursed because some guy wasn't faithful to his wife?" Harry said.

"Not much is known about Sirens." Zabini said. "A lot of the books about them have been outlawed for years. Sirens were hunted for a long time. Anything you hear about them is just myth. The only thing for sure is that they crave love and go mad if that love is denied."

"We need to see if there's anything in the Restricted Section about them. Tomorrow, I'll go ask Snape to give me a pass and you two can meet me in the Library."

"What about Ron and Hermione?"

"Weasley is still trying to get Black to talk. Granger said that she was going to talk to McGonagall about your mother, to see what she was like as a student to see if that would hold any clues. We may have found out what she was, but it'll still be good to have some information on her as a person. She may have shown signs of her creature magic but no one have noticed it because they thought she was a muggle born."

"Get some sleep, Potter. We'll have a busy day tomorrow." Zabini said as he stood and went to his own bed.

Malfoy patted Harry's hand and stood as well, he was the last thing Harry saw before his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

--HPSS--

Harry and Zabini were already in the Library by the time Malfoy came in. He waved at the two before he gave his pass to Madam Pince and got a few books from the top shelf in the back. He panted as he carried them over to the table, slamming them down before dropping into a seat across from Harry. "These are all books on water creatures. If there isn't something in here, we'll have to try to send out for the books."

Harry nodded and pulled one of the books to him. Shifting through the pages, he stopped to read about the Selkie, a creature that was seal like and came to shore in the form of a human and would seduce mortals. Shaking his head and looked at the next one, a Semilan; a water fairy that would come to land one every five years to shed its wings and lay eggs. He sighed and turned the page. Nothing. Sirens weren't mentioned at all in the book.

"Nothing." Zabini sighed, closing his book.

"Well, I have one reference here. Just let me go get the book." Malfoy got up and picked up a book from a shelf one far from them. He opened it up and gasped. He walked over to the table and showed Harry and Zabini what he found. "It's says that a law was passed eighty-one years ago, banning the study of Sirens. No books about Sirens can be sold or traded to anyone without Ministry authorization."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, looking at the book.

"I don't know but it says Dumbledore was the one to create the law. It was made into a law in a record of six ours, on his first day of teaching."

A/N: I hate that this is so short but it's got some info in it that needs to be seen and what happens next would take away from it. But, Harry's creature has been revealed! So watch out for the next chapter, we'll get to see what Ron and Hermione have been up to and why what they haven't told Harry could be doing him more harm then good!


	11. Chapter 11

Recap of chapter 10

"_Well, I have one reference here. Just let me go get the book." Malfoy got up and picked up a book from a shelf one far from them. He opened it up and gasped. He walked over to the table and showed Harry and Zabini what he found. "It's says that a law was passed eighty-one years ago, banning the study of Sirens. No books about Sirens can be sold or traded to anyone without Ministry authorization."_

"_What? Why?" Harry asked, looking at the book._

_"I don't know but it says Dumbledore was the one to create the law. It was made into a law in a record of six hours, on his first day of teaching."_

**Chapter 11**

Ron and Hermione waited patiently for Remus to open the door. After so long of coming here, they had very little to show for it. Remus had told them nothing they did not already know. If only Remus would tell them more about her personality, but he only told them how she was as a student. Again, that information they already knew, as well as how James and Lily had become a couple.

The door yanked open, Sirius stood there, glaring at the two. "Remus told me you might come. He also told me not to talk to you."

"May we come in, Sirius?" Hermione asked, stepping closer and putting out her foot to keep the door from slamming shut. "Why is it that you were told not to talk to us? Do you have something to hide?"

"Nothing to hide." Sirius sighed, letting them inside and closing the door quickly. "But I do have something to tell."

Hermione sat down, pulling Ron down beside her as Sirius sat across them. "Is it something that could help Harry?"

"I'm not sure how much help it could be. Remus doesn't want to turn Harry against his mother, but I never trusted her. I knew she was up to something, James was just to blind in his love to see it."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, leaning forward to make sure he didn't miss a thing.

"When we first met Lily, it was on the train in second year. We were picking on Snape; it was the first time we ever found him away from his Slytherin friends. James was picking on him for something, I'm not sure... I found them just after it had started. We were surprised when Lily came to his aid. You see, Lily was very much a loner during our first year. Dumbledore had her put in her own room; he called her to his office everyday. By all rights, we thought her to be nothing more then a tattletale. As did everyone, she had no friends before then. But she stood up for Snape, helped him even after James told her it was Snape who started it. After that, they went everywhere together. James had a crush on her even then."

"Why would she have her own room?" Hermione asked. "Was something wrong with her?"

"Nothing that we could identify, at least at the time. She seemed normal, if a little snobbish. Her eyes though, they were an unearthly shade of green, just like Harry's are. They reminded me of the most beautiful green water. I knew something wasn't right with her. During fifth year, she became nicer to James, even agreeing to go out with him. I told James not to fall for it but he wouldn't listen to me."

"What was she planning?"

--HPSS--

Harry breathed in slowly, letting the all the air out before speaking. "What does this mean?"

Zabini snorted. "I think it means that Draco was right and Dumbledore does have something to do with your magic being bound. The real question is, why would he do such a thing?"

"But that doesn't explain who bound it in the first place!"

"Potter's right. Who ever bound the line would have to be older then Dumbledore. But it still stands that Dumbledore knew what your creature was and didn't tell you."

"How? The law was passed before even my mother was in school. And no one in her family had been here before. Who's to say Dumbledore even knew about my family?"

"Because, to pass a law like that, one would know everything about the subject. He didn't choose at random, Potter."

"He's right, Blaise. Nothing points to Dumbledore knowing about Harry's blood. Nothing in the books anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it, Potter." Malfoy sneered. "Every student with creature blood was sent a letter, telling the family what blood was carried and who carried it. Who got your letter?"

"I'm not sure, it was never given to me. I think Sirius did but a lot of my mail is sent to Dumbledore or the Burrow during the summer because my relatives don't like to be reminded of where I go to school. They don't like magic."

"There's your proof!" Zabini said. "He must have gotten the letter and only told Black that you were not pure, but not what and how you came into the blood that makes you different."

"Why would he?"

"The tales, about the Siren falling in love and killing the man when the feelings weren't returned, what if that was true?"

"What would that have to do with anything?"

"I'm not sure, but I think with a little more time, we can find the answers."

--HPSS--

"I thought she was planning on killing James." Sirius said. He got up and poured himself a drink. "Every time she was with him, she'd hum this stupid little tune. She'd sing James to sleep with it. I told him she was controlling him with it, he told me I was being paranoid."

"Kill him?"

"Yes. James always trusted me, so when he didn't believe me about Lily, I knew something was wrong with him. When school got out, I promised him I would try to get along with her. I put my pride aside and was his best man at his wedding, I became the godfather to his first-born, and I never motioned my suspicions about Lily again. One day, before they went into hiding, James asked me to come over."

Hermione held onto Ron's hand as they waited for Sirius to calm down and start talking again.

"He said Lily found the box, that he caught her trying to leave the house with it. That was when he gave us the information on how to open it."

"But Harry said his mother didn't know about it!" Ron whispered. "You told him that!"

"I did, but only because Remus didn't think Harry should have any bad memories of his mother. I didn't like lying to him but I didn't have the option at the time. Remus talked to Dumbledore and they came up with what to tell Harry and what not to."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"I don't know, but James was going to take Harry and leave, go into hiding without her. But they day he was going to leave; she told him she was pregnant. I said he would leave a child in her care. After the baby was born, James was going to take the babies and move in with me. At the time, we thought it might have be Remus who was leaking information to Voldemort so we never told him. Only Dumbledore knew." Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. He stayed that way for a few minutes before he opened his eyes again and looked at them. "When I heard that Peter was the leak, I went to warn James. I got there after it had happened but when I went to check on James, I noticed something odd about him. The remains of the magical signature on him didn't belong to Voldemort… it was Lily's."

--HPSS--

Harry, Malfoy, and Zabini had spent the rest of the day in the Library, thinking of ways that an entire bloodline could be bound. So far, they hadn't come up with much, but it was a start. Harry frowned as he stared at the chart they had created. It had several people on it, all of which could be behind the plug on his magic. But everything came back to Dumbledore. "I just don't see why he would do something like this to me. He's been nothing but kind!"

"Kind? He left you with those muggles. He could have put you in a home with a wizarding family but he didn't."

"He did that to protect me!"

"By letting you suffer? Starve?"

There was silence as Harry gapped at Malfoy.

"I recognize the signs, Potter. There are plenty of people in Slytherin who don't come from good homes. I help Severus give them nutrient potions when term starts. I know my father is strict, but he would never deny me the basics, it's the least I could do to help. I noticed how thin you were at the start of second year, how you had to work your way up to eating like the rest of your friends."

"I…"

"It's fine, Potter. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Malfoy whispered as he stood and started to write on the chart again.

"No, you're right. I'm not treated… right… when I'm there. And I did ask him to move me from there but he said I had blood protection there."

Zabini frowned. "But if your blood on your mothers side was bound, then how you it give you the protection you needed?"

Harry looked surprised for a minute. "I'm sure… There must have been something to…"

"Face it, Potter, he lied to you. You had no protection there and I think you were left there so you would see him as a great person who saved you from the bad muggles."

"But…"

Zabini laughed, shaking his head at Harry. "Were there any wards on your relatives' place?"

Harry gasped. He remember when he had left that summer and asked Remus why he couldn't feel wards around the Dursley's house like he could around the Borrow. Remus had never given him the answer. "No… I asked Remus about it but…"

"Our point, Potter. Me and Blaise don't want to turn against Lupin, or Black, but you need to see things as they are, not how they want things to look."

"I know, Malfoy, but what am I supposed to think when everyone is keeping something from me?"

A/N: Well, now! I felt so bad about the short chapter last time that I'm posting an extra chapter for you all! Don't worry, I'll still post on Monday like I should. This is just an… apology chapter. . . And, no, Lily isn't evil, but her actions will be explained later in the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Recap chapter 11

_Harry gasped. He remember when he had left that summer and asked Remus why he couldn't feel wards around the Dursley's house like he could around the Borrow. Remus had never given him the answer. "No… I asked Remus about it but…"_

"_Our point, Potter. Me and Blaise don't want to turn against Lupin, or Black, but you need to see things as they are, not how they want things to look."_

_"I know, Malfoy, but what am I supposed to think when everyone is keeping something from me?"_

**Chapter 12**

Harry sent Malfoy and Zabini off to the dorm so he could have time to think. Remus and Sirius, the only family he had left, had betrayed him. Harry didn't know what to think anymore. Could he really trust them, could he trust anyone?

"Thinking will not do you any good, Potter. It will only make you question yourself."

Harry turned to see Snape leaning against a bookshelf. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been put in charge of making sure the all students are in their dorms. And I wonder, what could you be doing, in the middle of the night. Reading?"

"Sorry, sir, I just lost track of time." Harry said, picking up his books. "I'll just go now."

"Now, now, Potter. You have broken a rule. We can't let others think they can get away with something like this just because you did. You must be punished." Snape whispered, leaning close to Harry. He lifted his hands and put them on either side of the table, trapping Harry between them. "We can't let them think I was soft on you, can we?"

"N—No, sir."

"No." Snape whispered again, his lips very close to Harry's. "Not soft. You just need a firm hand, don't you boy?" He smirked as he breath caused Harry to shiver. "Don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Harry gasped. "Yes."

Snape stared at him for a moment longer before standing up and turning Harry to face he table. He pressed against him, his hands at Harry's waist. "Shhh now, Potter. We must teach you to follow the rules. I want you to count, followed by 'thank you, sir'. If you fail to do as I ask, I will start over. I believe 10 strikes will do."

"Sir!?"

"Hush." Snape said as he swatted Harry on his back. "Push down your pants."

Harry trembled as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor.

"Underwear too."

Harry was full out shaking as he pushed his boxes down to his ankles. "Sir?" He asked when Snape didn't move. A hand touched him, caressing him as it moved across his skin and between his cheeks. "OH!" He moaned as it pushed a little at his puckered hole. Another hand joined the first; spreading him as the gentle finger pushed past the tight ring.

-SLAP-

"Ah!" Harry screamed as white-hot pain shot through him from the burning handprint on his left cheek.

"What do you say?" Snape growled as he brought his hand down again.

"One! T-Thank you, sir!" Harry gasped as his eyes watered, shuddering as Snape rubbed his hand over the newest red patch on his white skin.

-SLAP-

"Two! Thank you sir!"

-SLAP-

"Threeee! Oh! Tha-Thank you sir!" Harry couldn't help the tears that feel from his eyes, his mouth hung open, panting, as he tried to suck in more air. "Oh! Oh--!" He moaned as the hand rubbed him softly, creating shocks of pleasure to shoot through him and to his cock, which was already beginning to harden.

-SLAP-

"Four! T-Thank y-ouuuu! Sir!"

-SLAP-

"Fi-Five! Thank you, ssssir!"

-SLAP-

"Si- Six! Thank you, s-sir!"

-SLAP-

"Se-Seven! Thank—Thank you, sir!" Harry moaned as he started to trust into the side of the table, his cock hard as he felt Snape's hands slid gently on his heated flesh once again. "Please!" He begged, not knowing what he wanted but knowing that he was so close to whatever it was.

-SLAP-

"Ei-eig-eight! Thank y-you, sir!"

-SLAP-

"Ni-ninnnne! Than-thank you, sir!"

-SLAP-

"Ten! Thaaaank you, s-sir!" Harry panted as he thrust back into Snape's hand. "Please, sir! Please!"

"Get to your dorm, Potter." Snape growled in Harry's ear as he pressed his erection into Harry's naked backside. He rolled his hips gently, pulling away and leaving the Library.

Harry fell against the table, his face pressed to the cool wood, panting as he closed his eyes. He was sore and tired and he just wanted to sleep.

"Harry?" A soft voice asked.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Malfoy sneaking up to him.

"What happened?"

"Got caught for being out too late."

"Flitch did this to you?"

"Gross." Harry said as he stood up and got dressed again. "It was Snape."

"But…" Malfoy tilted his head and gave Harry a strange look. "He doesn't search here. He's in charge of the lower floors."

"Well, he lied to me then because he was up here. If you don't believe me, you can look at the hand prints on my ass." Harry said, already upset by the fact that he had let Snape do that to him, now Malfoy was making fun at him! "You laugh and I'll make sure you sing higher then Hannah Albot!"

Malfoy closed his mouth with a snap. "Sorry, let's just get you down to the dorm before he comes back and does a lot more then just a few smacks on the ass."

"A few? It was ten and it felt like he was melting my ass off!"

"Calm down, Potter. I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you're making it out to be."

"Did you not see my ass when you came in? I think it's turned purple." Harry muttered as he started following Malfoy out of the Library and down the corridor.

--HPSS--

"Wake up, Harry." Ron yawned. "We've got to get to class soon."

"Wha…?" Harry sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Close to nine. Malfoy and Zabini have already gone to the Great Hall. They woke me up a few minutes ago. Malfoy went ahead and took your things to class with him, said he needed to look over your notes and make sure you've both got the same outcomes for your Potions project."

"But that isn't due until the end of term."

"I don't know, mate, that's just what he said." Ron walked back to his bed and started to pack his books. He looked at Harry. "Malfoy said you could use the break from carrying your bag, that's why he took your stuff."

"Yeah, I guess I could use the break." Harry said as he stood up and got his uniform on.

"What does he know that I don't? You used to tell me everything, Harry. What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Ron. I asked for your help in trying to find out what I am and you and Hermione run off to see Remus and Sirius. But every time, you say they didn't tell you anything. When you can trust me, I'll trust you." Harry said before leaving Ron in the room and walking out.

--HPSS--

Harry walked into class and sat beside Malfoy, putting his head down as he waited for everyone else to come in.

"You okay, Potter?"

"Fine. Thanks for getting my stuff."

"No problem, you seemed like you could use the help."

"Yea, still, you didn't have to."

"What are friends for Potter."

Harry looked at Malfoy and smiled. "Thanks. I could use a good friend right now."

"Weasley and Granger not up to their normal, chipper selves?"

"Not exactly." Harry sighed. "It's that I know they're hiding something from me and they don't trust me enough to say anything. But then Ron got upset this morning when he thought you knew something he didn't."

"I do know something."

"I get that. I understand that he has a reason to question what's going on. He's been my best friend since I was eleven and I've told him everything. But how do I trust him if I know he's hiding something too?"

"I can't help you there, Potter. I'm not the best person to talk to when it comes to trust. You just need to ask yourself if you can forgive them, no matter what they may be holding back on."

"Thanks." Harry said as students started coming in, followed by Sirius.

"Alright. I'll be taking over today, as Professor Lupin is no feeling well. Why don't you turn to page 314, and I'll go around to collect your homework from last week."

Harry looked at his book, too confused to read. If Ron and Hermione were trying to help him, then why didn't they tell him what they had found out?

"Harry." Sirius whispered as he bent down to pick p Harry's work. "I need to see you after class."

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I just got internet back this morning because the stupid cable company got the apartments mixed up and cut our cable/internet instead of the people next door! And we still ended up having to pay 45 for them to reconnect us!


	13. Chapter 13

Recap chapter 12

"_Alright. I'll be taking over today, as Professor Lupin is no feeling well. Why don't you turn to page 314, and I'll go around to collect your homework from last week."_

_Harry looked at his book, too confused to read. If Ron and Hermione were trying to help him, then why didn't they tell him what they had found out?_

"_Harry." Sirius whispered as he bent down to pick p Harry's work. "I need to see you after class."_

**Chapter 13**

Class was over and Harry was packing up his things. "Malfoy?"

"Yeah, what is it, Potter?"

"Can you stay after with me? I really don't think I can talk to him with out blowing up. I just… I don't want to be alone and you've been such a good friend this year that…"

"No worries, Potter, I'll stay." Malfoy said as he gave Harry a half-smile and sat back down. "Just relax."

Harry nodded and sat back down, looking at his hands while he waited for everyone to leave.

"Harry?" Ron asked as he walked up to his friend. "I know Siri is going to talk to you. I want to be here for you. Please?"

"Sorry, Ron, but I've already got a friend. One I can rely on."

"Harry, I know you're angry but you have to understand. Me and Hermione didn't have all the information and we didn't want to tell you something without having all the details. We should've told you last night but Malfoy said you needed to be alone and…"

"It's fine, Ron. You don't need to explain. We're not best friends anymore so it's not like you owe me anything."

"Harry, please!"

"Why don't you go tell Professor Black to please hurry? I have a lot of homework I should be staring on soon." Malfoy said when he saw how much of a toll the conversation was taking on Harry.

Ron frowned but went to the front of the room, waiting for a student to finish her question.

"Potter." Malfoy leaned in close and whispered. "What ever you do, don't let them know you know what creature your mother was. They may or may not be in on Dumbledore's plan, but I'm sure they'll go to him and let him know. You can't risk him finding out something like that."

"I know." Harry whispered, sad that the people who used to mean so much to him were also the people who could hurt him the most. While he always knew they held that power, he never thought it would come to that.

"You okay, Potter?"

"Fine, Malfoy, just thinking."

"Harry?" Sirius came over a pulled a seat up in front of where Harry and Malfoy were sitting. "I know you're mad at me but just hear me out."

"Why should I? You know something and you're not telling me! You knew I had creature blood but did nothing to help! You stood by and let other people tell you what to do. I'm your godson, Sirius, not Dumbledore's!"

"Harry--!"

"Why would you keep something like this from me? I know I'm not my father, but I'm trying. Why am I not good enough?" Harry panted, his eyes burning as he grabbed his books and headed for the door.

"Stop!" Malfoy got to the door before Harry and held him in place. "Just wait for one minute before you walk out of here and regret what has happened." He whispered to Harry. To Sirius, he asked. "You said you didn't know Harry had creature blood, not until the letter came. In third year, Professor Lupin held me back after class, he wanted to make sure I was doing okay because he knew being a Vampire in a dorm full of fresh bodies wasn't easy. He could tell what my creature was, just by being in the same room as me. Tell me, do you think he simply over looked that fact that Harry had creature blood as well? That he didn't know? I've seen the Potter Family Tree; they have no connections with creatures. That means that Lily Potter had to have been one. Do you really think he never knew?"

"I--"

"Don't answer now, Professor. I think you should take the time to talk with Professor Lupin before you say anything else." Malfoy said as he opened the door and walked Harry out.

--HPSS--

"And why are the two of you not in class?" Snape asked as he stopped Harry and Malfoy.

"We've finished for the day, sir." Malfoy said and let go of Harry's arm. "We were heading back up to the dorms."

"I see. Well, since I was heading the same way, I shall walk with you." Snape walked beside Harry, his arm going around his waist. "This walk serves another purpose as well, Potter."

"What would that be?"

"I fear I owe you an apology. It seems I have been too forward and reckless in my affections towards you. I would like to ask you to spend Christmas with me so I might make it up to you."

"I'm sorry, sir, but since my relatives won't sign anything from the school, it's up to Dumbledore if I can leave the school during holidays. You would have to ask him."

"Then I'm happy to tell you that I will not be leaving school grounds, but merely expanding my personal chambers for the celebrations."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, that would be nice. I've only ever been to the Weasley's."

"Then I am glad you will have a proper holiday, and that I am the one to give it to you."

Harry smiled and ducked his head. "Thank you, sir."

"I'm going to be there too, Potter." Malfoy said, breaking the moment between Harry and Snape. "Father as well. We always spend the holidays with Uncle Sev. He's a great cook, does everything the muggle way. Even the decorations! I just wish we could get the house elves to do have as good a job as he goes, it's amazing."

"That's great." Harry laughed. "Do you think I could help?" He asked Snape, his eyes bright and big.

"If you would like. It's always so much to do. I think a little company would be pleasant. Now, off you go. I have a student to talk to. Make sure to stay out of trouble, the both of you."

"Yes, sir." Harry and Malfoy said at once, before they went into their room, leaving Snape in the common room with a tearful first year.

"Christmas is going to be so much fun!" Harry gasped as soon as Malfoy closed the door.

"He's trying really hard too." Malfoy said. "I think he's afraid he was scaring you away."

"No, not scaring me away. But I was starting to question myself. I never thought of him… that… way and then suddenly he was kissing me! I liked it, but it was also…"

"I know he can be pushing sometimes but he's really not that bad once you get to know him. After you got back last night, I went to talk to him. It was one think to mark you, but he was starting to get out of control."

"Does… Does that mean that he won't kiss me again?"

Malfoy laughed. "Stop pouting, Potter. He won't stop but he won't be going much farther unless you give him permission. Which is how it should be, anyways. He shouldn't have marked you unless you told him you wanted it."

Harry blushed but didn't say anything.

"Did you ask for it?"

"Not… really… But I was thinking it. Just a little…"

"It's fine, Potter." Malfoy yawned. "So, enough about my godfather's sex life. What are you going to give him for Christmas?"

"Oh." Harry looked down, picking at his nails. "I never really thought about it. I guess I could find an old Potions book in my family vault, or something."

"Come on, Potter. Everyone who knows him will get him a Potions Text. You need something more. He's not just about Potions, you know. He likes boats and he collects pictures of the sea. He's got this one painting, it's just off the coast and there's this girl with red hair sitting on a rock, humming, and playing with this white silk scarf. She's in this white dress, but it's folded around her, the ends floating in the wind like they're calling out for a lost love. And her eyes, the color of the green water, she couldn't be any older then 15 but her eyes hold a sadness in them beyond what her years should allow…"

"Ummn… Malfoy…?" Harry frowned when the noticed the far-off look. "Malfoy?" He said a bit loader, tapping him on the shoulder.

Malfoy jumped, snapping out of his trance. "Sorry, that was always my favorite painting. I found it when I was only six. I got lost and wondered into one of the back rooms. It was covered when I found it; the room was so dusty everything looked gray. Then I pulled off the covering and the room got brighter, I could almost smell the water! Severus found me, just as I was about to touch it. He told me I was never to see it again and he moved it out of the room."

"Did you ever find it again?"

"No, I still go back to that room when I visit his Manor, but I never searched for it." Malfoy said as he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face as he remembered the soft glow of the girl he first fell in love with.

A/N: I'm back!! Sorta... Sadly my next post will have to wait until after August 1st because I am moving to a different state right now. But I really wanted to get thisout so here it is!

If you all would like to see what the painting looks like, please leave your email in a review and I'll send it to you. (Please be nice when you see it, I drew it by hand and it's been a while I've colored something.)


	14. Chapter 14

Recap chapter 13

"_Did you ever find it again?"_

"_No, I still go back to that room when I visit his Manor, but I never searched for it." Malfoy said as he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face as he remembered the soft glow of the girl he first fell in love with._

**Chapter 14**

Harry sat on his bed, frowning as he thought of what he should get Snape for Christmas. What did someone give a… Mate… for Christmas? Harry knew Draco had got a book on rare magical creatures and their locations for Luna; he planned to take her to see them during the summer. Ron had gotten Hermione an engagement ring, but they had been dating for a while already so that wasn't much help. Seamus had gotten Dean season tickets to his favorite teams and a new broom. But all of those were children giving to children. Snape was older; he had seen and done more with his life. Harry wasn't sure if he would be able to find something for someone so much more mature then him.

Draco had said that Snape enjoyed boats and art. But how was Harry supposed to know what to get? And it seemed like cheating if he asked Draco for more information…

Draco… Malfoy… Draco…

It still seemed strange to call him that…

Harry frowned as he looked down at his hands, folding them in his lap. He really didn't know much about Snape… besides the marking… It was all so new to him, the gift giving thing. Sure, he bought some for Hermione and the Weasley's and Sirius and Remus but that was so much different then getting something for a significant other.

"Harry?" Malfoy asked from the doorway. He looked at Harry with a questioning expression, his hands in the pockets of his dark gray slacks. "I'll be leaving soon."

"Right." Harry sighed. "You'll be there on Christmas?"

"Yea, the night before. Maybe even earlier if my mom goes to see some of her friends."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything; it wasn't his place. "Are you going to say goodbye to Luna? She was looking for you at breakfast."

"I have to talk to my father about it first. He knows that I can't choose my mate but I'd still feel better if I had his blessing before I did anything. And besides, there's no rush. Luna still has another year before her creature pushes her to start looking."

"Well, I'll see you soon, okay?" Harry smiled. "Have a good time at home."

"Right." Malfoy laughed. "I've got some last minute shopping to do this next week. Do you have anything you want me to pick up?"

Harry sighed. "Maybe some Chocolate Frogs for Stocking Stuffers? I've got everything else."

"Got it. I'll get the money when I see you. Bye." Malfoy said as he left the room.

Harry pouted. He needed to find something to give to Snape but everything seemed too childish. And Snape was two different creatures, one of those Harry didn't even know. But still… Snape was a Vampire. And Draco had said Snape liked other things besides Potions. Maybe something with the Dark Arts?

Yes. Harry smiled as he thought of it. Everyone knew Snape preferred the Dark Arts but the still got him things for Potions.

Not a book. No, that would be too impersonal, unless it was an important book, one that meant a lot to Snape.

But still, a book wouldn't work.

Getting out of bed, Harry put on his shoes and went into the common room to look at the books shelf there. At the very least, he'd be able to learn a few more things about what Vampires did not like.

---HPSS---

"Potter!"

Harry turned, blushing as he saw Snape come towards him. "Yes, sir?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you are to meet me tonight outside my chambers so I can give you the password to get in."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well…" Snape looked at Harry, there was no one else in the corridor. He leaned forward, his lips brushing over Harry's, drawing him into a gentle kiss. Snape pressed his body in closer, trapping Harry against the wall as he kissed him harder, driving his tongue into the warm mouth. With a gasp, he pulled away. "Right after dinner, Potter."

"Yes, sir." Harry panted as he watched Snape leave him. He slid down the wall, his head in his hands and sighed. The break hadn't even started yet and he was already losing his mind around Snape. He could feel his creature magic pushing against the blocks on his mind, trying to get free. It was pushing for the completion of the bond. He could feel it, like a needy ache that craved the touch… an ever-growing hunger that demanded satisfaction… an uncontrollable desire for its mate to be returned. It ate away at Harry every time Snape was near, and it was only getting worse the more time he spent with the man.

"Hey Harry!"

"Ron? I thought you were going home."

"I am. Mum and dad said they'd be by to pick Hermione and me up after Diner. They wanted to talk to Ginny alone." Ron said as he held out his hand to help Harry up. "So what are you doing on the floor?

"It's nothing, just a little weak."

"Look, mate, I'm sorry about everything. I only wanted you to talk to Sirius. He really didn't know about the Creature blood until this summer."

"He still could have told me." Harry mumbled as he slowly walked to the Great Hall.

"He wanted to, really! Dumbledore make him take an Unbreakable Oath to not tell you before the feast."

"Yea, well, Dumbledore's been keeping a lot of things from me."

"What's that supposed to mean? Dumbledore was only trying to find out if it was true."

"Ron, are you that stupid?" Harry faced him as they stood just in front of the Hall doors, throwing his hands up. "Everything about me, everything that could explain what I am, Dumbledore had banned."

"Harry-"

"No, Ron." Harry cut him off. "Come talk to me when you're willing to listen. "Harry kept walking past the Great Hall, ignoring Ron's attempts to apologize.

---HPSS---

Harry stood outside of Snape's office, wondering if he should take those last few steps to his chambers.

It had taken a while to find the perfect gift, a simple gift that had bee right in front of him the whole time. Not that it was so simple that it didn't take a lot of magic to create. But Harry was still surprised it had taken so long to think of it.

"Harry."

Harry spun around, coming face to chest with Snape.

Snape grabbed Harry by his shoulders and allowed his lips to turn upward in a small smile. "You're early, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't much feel like eating so I thought I'd make my way here. I hope I'm not too early."

"Not at all." Snape smirked. "Right this way. The password is 'Ashwinder'."

"Isn't that a snake, sir?" Harry asked. He allowed Snape to place his hand on the small of his back and lead him to his rooms.

"The Ashwinder is a snake, although it only lives a very short time. They form when a magical fire has been left unchecked. The color of ash with glowing red eyes, they rise from the embers and slither into the shadows to lay its eggs. They live all of an hour but the eggs, if not found and frozen, will ignite a home with in minutes. The eggs are used on Love Potions."

"Oh."

Silence feel between them as they stood in front of a large painting of a ship wrecked Island. For a moment, Harry thought he saw a girl with red hair and a white dress, but she was gone so fast he couldn't be sure.

"Just give the password and walk through the painting."

"Through it, sir?"

"Yes, it's a portal to my home. Although it is still under Hogwarts wards, so you don't need to worry about anyone thinking you have left the grounds."

Harry nodded once. "Ashwinder." Nothing seemed to happen, only the winds slowing in the painting.

Now move along, Potter. The thing wont stay open forever."

---HPSS---

Harry was overcome with the smell of the sea and cool wind on his skin. He breathed in deeply for a minute, humming in delight as it washed over him.

"This way."

Harry was pulled out of his trance to realize he was standing on an old deck and Snape was holding the door open for him.

"This is Prince Manor, my mother lived here before she married. Before that, her mother lived here. My father owned a small cottage, Spinners End. He took her from here not long before I was born. My grandmother left this place to me. Her only demand was that I not change the name."

"How many rooms does it have?" Harry asked as he stepped into the Entrance Hall.

The Hall had smooth stone floors, warm golden cream walls, high ceilings, a large stone fireplace, and a large stairway right in front of home.

"This floor holds this room, the kitchens, a small indoor garden, my labs, the storage rooms, and a chamber for the house elves." Snape said walking up the stairs. "We have the dining room, my personal study, and the library here."

"Are these…?" Harry looked closer. He picked a random book up and looked at it. "Are all these muggle books?"

"Yes, my grandmother enjoyed reading their thoughts on magic. Most of these are first editions, others are the originals written in hand. She also loved muggle music. She collected most of the original works of Mozart, including one he wrote on his death bed and never finished."

"Not that I'm aware of, or at least not in the way she liked Mozart. Now here to the left we have the stair case to the third floor."

"Do you enjoy muggle opera as well?"

"I enjoy it enough." Snape said. "This corridor to the right will take you to my rooms if you should need me. This room is for lunch and tea. The tree will be set in the far corner once it is chosen. This…" Snape pointed to the double doors just left of the stairs. "Shall be your room. Merely place your hand on the doors and think of a password. You will be sharing a bathroom with Draco when he arrives. Only he is to know what your password is."

"But, sir, what if something happens and I can't call for help? How would you get in?"

"The house elves will assist you if you need it. Breakfast is to be served out here by 8:00 am. I will see you then, Potter."

Harry watched as Snape left, leaving him alone in front of the large stained wood doors. He placed his hand over the door where they met. 'Mozart'.

A slow creaking sounded as they opened. Light flooded Harry. The room was done in soft creams, the floor covered in a light mossy colored rug. The bed was a slightly darker green with pale butter and sand colored pillows. The walls were the lightest, almost white but with a gentle almond shade in the shadows.

The wall in front of Harry had two windows and glass double doors, all covered in shier drapes of the same color of pale butter as the pillows, as were the two other windows on the left. To the right there was only one door, stained the same as the ones he had came through.

Harry sighed and walked to the bed, stepping up onto the platform that held it. The only other furniture in the room was a large desk in the far left corner with his books set on it.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do for a week but schoolwork wasn't it.

Nope.

Nothing could make him pick up a book and quill now.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter! I will be updating as often as I can, mostly on Saturday nights but I may be updating more if I can get the chapters out fast enough. But I am back for good now and I will have a chapter out once a week. I'm sorry if that isn't fast enough for some people but I'm still missing a few outlines on several chapters and I have to rework parts of the story to cover the missing information.


	15. Chapter 15

Recap chapter 14

_He wasn't sure what he was going to do for a week but schoolwork wasn't it. _

_Nope._

_Nothing could make him pick up a book and quill now._

**Chapter 15**

Harry lasted all of three days before he picked up his homework. Another three days before he was completely finished. An hour after that, Harry made his way to Snape's room.

So far, Harry had only seen the man at meals and his absence had left Harry's skin crawling with need. He walked down the corridor, coming to a set of double doors just like his own.

-Knock-knock-

The door unlatched and opened a crack. Harry pushed it open and looked inside. "Hello?"

Snape's rooms were twice the size of his, but as Harry noticed was the case with Snape's decorating, they were very neat. The floors had a black and white Persian rug in the center, the walls were a light gray, and the windows had black curtains. The bed was also bigger, silver satin sheets and pillows with a black blanket. Two desks, one on each side of the room, were made of the same wood as the doors. A paining was hung over the desk beside the main door, a rock in the middle of the sea, only missing the redheaded girl Draco had told him about.

On the right wall, Harry saw another set of double doors and a single door. He walked to the other desk. Paper work covered it, half graded papers, test sheets, and answer sheets. Harry had only a moment to think about looking for his test before he was spun around and kissed.

---HPSS---

Snape came into his bedroom, wearing only a towl around his slim hips and still wet from his shower, only to find Harry in his room. His blood rushed through his body fast enough to make his dizzy. He crossed the room in a few quick steps. Those eyes, so wide and green, were the last straw on his already weak self control. He leaned forward, grabbing Harry by his shoulders and kissed him. His tongue licked along those trembling lips, tasting Harry's desire like a heady musk.

---HPSS---

Harry felt his knees buckle, grabbed onto Snape, his fingers curling in his wet hair and pulling hinm onto the bed. He allowed his shirt to be pushed up, moaning when his nipples were pulled snd twisted. Harry arched into the touch, breaking the kiss and crying out just as a pop sounded at the end of the bed.

"S- SIRS." The house elf stuttered. "You have guests waiting for your permission to floo."

Snape glared at the small elf. "I will be down shortly, open the connection."

"Yes, sir, Master." And with another pop, the elf was gone.

Harry trembled as Snape gave him one last kiss before standing up.

"Get out." Snape hissed. "Draco and Lucius will be here shortly, we will meet the at the floo. Go."

Harry stood on shaking legs, weak as he stumbled to the door and mad his way to the Entrance Hall.

---HPSS---

The fire roared and Draco stepped out. He smirked when he saw Harry and offered a brief hello to Snape.

"Harry can show you your new rooms."

"Yes, Uncle Severus. Father will be here shortly, he had an urgent letter from the Ministry to respond to."

"Come on, Malfoy." Harry shook his head, leading him up the stairs.

The trip to the third floor was silent and quick. Harry was still trying to keep the smile from his lips, his hands continued to shake from the earlier kiss. He walked as fast as his weak legs could take him, hoping that Draco would not ask any questions just yet. He could feel the last whispers of hid desire growing quieter as he came t his room, far away from Snape.

"The password is 'Mozart'. Snape said I had to make sure you knew it." Harry walked into his room and took Draco to the glass double doors, across the balcony and to Draco's room. "We share a bathroom as well but I've got some clothes on the floor in there and thought this way would be easier."

"It's fine. So, Snape gave you the rooms."

"Yeah…"

Draco sighed, looking at Harry and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Those rooms are for a creature's mate. That's why you have a password for them. And since I've been placed as your watcher, only I can know how to get in." Draco smirked. "It's for your own protection."

A/N: Short, I know. But I'm going to be updating another chapter tomorrow. I've got the next chapter on paper but it's really late tonight and I'm tired. But, yea, I'll get the chapter out sometime tomorrow after noon.


	16. Chapter 16

Recap chapter 15

_Draco sighed, looking at Harry and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Those rooms are for a creature's mate. That's why you have a password for them. And since I've been placed as your watcher, only I can know how to get in." Draco smirked. "It's for your own protection."_

**Chapter 16**

"What?" Harry gasped. "What do you mean my protection?"

"It's nothing, really. Here." Draco tossed Harry a small Honeydukes bag. "Your Chocolate Frogs."

"Thanks." Harry looked at the bag, still confused. "I'll send them out with Hedwig tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? The Winter Solace started today."

"What's that got to do with anything? The Frogs are for the stocking Christmas Eve."

"Harry." Draco shook his head. "Christmas is a muggle holiday. The only reason Hogwarts celebrates it is because of the muggle born students. Wizards celebrate the Winter Solace."

"So… I've got to give Snape my gift tonight?" Harry asked. He was starting to panic. He was already nervous about his gift and now he had lost a day!

"Only one, you can still give him his Christmas present on Christmas. Remember that Uncle Severus' father was a muggle as well."

"I guess."

"Come one, Harry, lets get your stocking and get this holiday over with. I'm sure Sev needs some cheering up after a week with just you as company."

"Oh ha hah." Harry glared as he got the two presents and followed Draco into the tearoom.

---HPSS---

Snape and Lucius were talking quietly, each on the edge of their seats as the looked up.

Harry was pinned by his mates gaze for a second before he smiled and sat beside him, Draco beside his father with the older men in the middle.

"Mr. Potter."

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"So!" Draco said happily. "Why don't me and father go first? Here you go Uncle Severus."

"Snape open the silver and sage green box, pulling out a rare plant Harry was sure cost a fortune.

"And Harry."

He laughed as he was handed a bag of clothes and a large box of assorted chocolate truffles from Honeydukes. Next, Harry was given a small diary from Snape, who said it once belonged to his mother and should help him if he had any questions on Sirens.

For a moment, Harry wondered if Draco had told Snape what his creature was but then he remembered that his mother must have told him. But he still couldn't figure out how Snape had gotten his mothers diary.

Harry pulled himself out of his thought as he saw Snape give both Draco and Lucius a set of books on the Dark Arts.

Now, it was Harry's turn.

For Draco, he got a book on rare spells that were no longer restricted by Ministry law. For Lucius, Harry had a harder time but he had finally selected a book on powerful magic bordering on the Dark Arts that Draco said he didn't own.

Turning to Snape, Harry blushed and sat his foot on the seat between them. He glanced at Snape from under his eyelashes and whispered. "Don't you want to see what's under your stocking?"

Snape took his time as he slid his hands under Harry's pant leg and rolled down his red and white Christmas sock. He allowed his hands to caress the smooth skin, wondering if it was Draco's idea to remove the hair from there, until he drew a long moan from Harry. Looking away from Harry's eyes long enough to see his gift, Snape was surprised to see a strange design almost moving on his leg. Snape could just feel it under his fingers, returning the gentle touches he had given.

"It's a spell, sir. Written in Parsletongue."

Snape gulped, his hands still rubbing Harry's legs. His eyes blazed with his desire, slowly turning solid black. "And what does this spell do?" His voice was harsh, heavy with lust.

Harry closed his eyes, his head rolling back as he felt Snape's hands moving higher, touching the top of his thigh. Moaning, Harry explained. "It's part-one of your present." Harry bit his lip, trying to keep from crying out as Snape finally reached his aching cock. "Y-you'll get the rest on Christmas…"

Snape smirked and leaned forward, his lips just a breath away from Harry's when someone cleared their throat.

"Uncle Severus, shouldn't we finish the tree now?"

"Yes." Snape growled, causing Harry to whimper and press closer to his body. "We'll finish the tree."

---HPSS---

Although he was still trembling, Harry couldn't help but admire the tree, it was simpler then at Hogwarts but he had never seen anything more beautiful. A gentle white and silver set of fairy lights, soft tea candles glowing at each end of a branch, and golden silk ribbons twisted around it.

All that was left was a few more decorations and the star on top. The bulbs were small, maybe an inch or two in diameter. To Harry they looked like they prophesy orbs he had seen in 5th year, but with golden fog instead.

Harry smiled, happy with the evening so far. Both Draco and Snape were handing him bulbs to hang, Lucius still sat drinking his brandy. When all the bulbs were up and it was time to put on the star, Snape asked Harry if he would like to do it.

"Th-thank you, sir." Harry blushed as he allowed Snape to hold his waist as he stepped up. The star wasn't very large, nor fancy, it was just silver with a gold fairy light it in the center. The star floated over the tip of the tree, never touching it.

A little short of breath from having Snape touching him so much, Harry slipped on the last step and twisted, falling into Snape's arms. Their faces were so close that Harry could feel his breath on his face. Slowly, like Snape was waiting for Harry to back out, they drew closer, their lips barely touching. Harry gasped softly as he waiting for Snape to take charge of the too innocent kiss, his skin tingling with need. Realizing the whole room was watching them, Harry pulled back, biting his lip.

Lucius looked over his brandy as he sipped, an eyebrow raised at the scene before him. A glance at his son showed him smirking and holding back his laughs. He watched as Harry blushed bright red and hurried to his room. "Well, old friend." Lucius teased. "That one still has some fight left in him. You're going to have to work a bit harder if you want him. You have the Clans' permission."

---HPSS---

Christmas morning came much too soon for Harry. He was still embarrassed from two nights before and didn't want to face anyone today. But he needed to give Snape the other half of his present.

Harry pulled on a light robe and went into the bathroom, thankful that he had taken a shower the night before; he was already late for breakfast. He walked over to the sink and the vial down that he had bought just for this. It was small, about as tall as his forefinger and only an inch wide, a light amethyst shade with two silver snakes wound around it. Taking out the cork, Harry sat on the edge of the bath.

Harry washed his left forearm with warm water and patted it dry. He picked up the dagger he had gotten at the last Hogsmead visit and brought it just under the bend of his arm. Squeezing his eyes, he pressed down and—

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Draco yelled.

"What?"

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Harry, if something is bothering you that much, you can always talk to me. Never think you are alone."

"Draco, I'm not trying to kill myself!" Harry laughed. "I need some of my blood for Snape's present, I didn't want to cut off my finger."

"A present?"

"Yes." Harry sighed. "I'm so nervous that I figured I'd be better to get it from my arm because there's less of a chance that I'll make the cut too deep. I don't want to damage my hand and then have to get Snape to heal me."

Draco closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the doorway. "Here, let me help you."

Harry allowed Draco to take the dagger and make a small prick in the tip of his middle finger. He hissed when the vial was brought close so a drop of his blood could fall inside. Corking it tightly, Harry stood up and followed Draco into the tearoom.

Snape was still waiting with breakfast, dressed in a white button down shirt and black slacks. He looked up from the paper slowly as Harry and Draco walked in. After the last few days, Snape was mildly surprised when Harry sat next to him.

"Merry Christmas, sir."

"And to you, Mr. Potter." Snape returned to his paper. A gentle tapping on his arm made him put it down again. He looked at Harry, his eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Here, sir." Harry's hands shook, holding out the amethyst vial. "This is the rest of your present."

Snape took the vial, his senses flaring to life as he reacted to the blood of his mate.

"The spell was called the Crimson Bond. That drop of blood will never run low. The spell will only stop working when it knows I'm ready to complete the… well... the mating. At least, that's what the book said." Harry paused, looking at Snape.

Snape was still looking at the blood, his eyes almost glowing in their hunger. Harry couldn't blame him. Draco said wizard born Vampires didn't need blood to live, but Harry was sure that a mates' blood was powerful to the Vampire. Holding his wand to the vial, Harry whispered the Parsletongue incantation and watched as it filled almost to the top.

Just one look into the hungry eyes of Snape and Harry knew he had made the right choice.

A/N: Christmas is over! Next up, it's time to return to classes, but did Harry really read all the details about that spell?


	17. Chapter 17

Recap chapter 16

_Just one look into the hungry eyes of Snape and Harry knew he had made the right choice._

**Chapter 17**

It wasn't until the feast on the first day back to classes that Harry noticed something odd.

He was sitting with Draco, sneaking glances at Snape, and talking about what they would be doing for their new project in Transfiguration.

It started with a tingling up his spine, gathering on the back of his neck and heating the surrounding skin.

Then it was the soft fluttering across his shoulders and down his arms, almost like someone was touching him.

The last straw was when it felt like someone had wrapped their hand around his cock and brought him to orgasm right at the table.

The whole of Hogwarts watched as Harry clutched his glass his one hand, the edge of the table in the other. Panting hard and moaning, Harry leaned his head down and tried not to hump the invisible hand. It wasn't long before he came right there in his pants, slumping down to hide his face in his crossed arms in front of him, his food cold and forgotten.

---HPSS---

The second time, Harry was in Potions class.

Again it started with the tingling, then the heat, the fluttering, and the hand on his cock. But this time, Harry could feel warm breath against his neck, breathing harshly as Harry lost the battle and came in front of everyone… Again.

---HPSS---

The third time, Harry was able to make it into the nearest bathroom before the hand and breath made themselves known. Only this time, they were accompanied by a soft chuckle.

Knowing something was up; Harry went to Draco and showed him the book he had gotten the spell from. While the Crimson Bond was in Parsletongue, the description was in English.

"Well." Draco laughed. "The spell says that it will only hold blood for as long as you are not ready to complete the mating. But here it says that it enhances the connection to encourage an already existing bond."

"And? What does that mean?"

"Basically? It means that with an unbound mating, the spell allows the submissive mate to buy time by regulating the dominant mates lust with blood."

"It gives Snape a supply of my blood until I'm ready. I already knew that, Draco."

"You're not listening, Harry. That only works for an unbound mating. You have been marked by both of Snape's creatures. You've already established a bond."

"So, the spell is pushing for me to complete the bond?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. And it will only get worse the more you leave it."

---HPSS---

Harry sighed as he took one last look in the mirror. He wasn't sure letting Malfoy dress him was such a good idea but at least the outfit was still simple. A plain black sweater that wasn't too clingy and a pair of semi-fitted black slacks and his school shoes; polished of course. It wasn't too bad. Different from his normal pullovers and jeans. At least he'd been able to keep Malfoy away from the silk Shirts and leather pants.

He checked again to make sure his hair was still some-what neat. Luna had been kind enough to give him the spell Hermione had used for the Yule Ball in fourth year. Harry smiled as he remembered Malfoy's face when he refused to use the spell more then once.

"Are you ready yet?" Malfoy asked from the doorway.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Harry countered, trying to cover up his nervousness.

"Relax, okay? He's going to be more then happy that you've accepted the bond. Just let him lead you."

"Why does he get to be in control?"

"You're joking, right? He's been looking for his mate for over 19 years. If you try to take control, he may think that is a sign that you're trying to get away and he could lose it. Don't you remember Halloween?"

Harry looked down at his shoes, not saying anything.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? If you go down there tonight… Just… make sure this is something you want before you go down there. It would be a lot less painful for him to think he's been forgotten on his birthday then to think he'd been rejected." Malfoy stood and walked to the door, not looking back as he whispered. "You owe it to both of you to be honest with yourselves."

Harry knew Malfoy was right. He couldn't doubt his actions on something so important. He knew he was ready. That was never the problem. But being neglected almost all your life did leave scars. And as much as Harry liked to think the Dursley's general distaste for him had not affected him, he knew it was a lie. After all, one could only live so many years being told they were unloved and unwanted before they started to believe it; even if it had been proven they weren't. It still hurt to know that the ones you called family did not think of you as such. And what was a mate, besides family?

Harry stood up. This was something he wanted. Yes, his family before had shunned him, but his mother and father had loved him. His mate would love him as well, creature and man.

Walking down the stairs to the common room and apologize to Malfoy before heading out, Harry ran into Ginny.

"Hello, Harry. Where have you been hiding?"

"Hi, Gin, shouldn't you still be in classes or something?"

"So, where are you going? You're pretty dressed up."

Harry gulped at the look on Ginny's face. Nearly tripping, he slowly walked backwards up the stairs, watching her come closer. "I've really got to go now, Ginny."

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder, holding back a smile as he saw Snape coming up the stairs.

"Miss Weasley, I do believe this is the boys' dormitory stair case. Unless you would like to be expelled for harassment, I suggest you make your way to the Great Hall before you completely miss a chance to eat at all tonight."

Ginny frowned, glaring at Snape before she took one last glance at Harry and left them alone.

"Professor, I was just one my way to see you."

Snape closed the distance between them, pulling Harry into his grasp and kissing him. He brought one hand up to wrap in Harry's hair, the other moved to wind around his waist. The kiss was gentle, almost lazy in its movements. But Snape held him tightly, twitching with the Pleasure of it. His left hand moved down from Harry's waist to the small of his back, inching down more, little by little.

Harry arched into the touch, moaning as he reached behind himself to open the door. It clicked, hardly squeaking as they pushed through and shut t again. Harry allowed himself to be backed into the room. He grabbed Snape's collar and pulled back from those warm lips. "Complete it. Please, please, Severus."

Snape growled. "You don't know what you're asking me to do."

Harry played with the buttons on Snape's robes for a few seconds before he finally popped the first one free. Then another. And another. "Yes, I do. I can feel it, it's telling me to do this." Harry mumbled as he work his way through the tiny buttons. "Please."

At the needy sound of Harry's plea, almost sung, Snape lost his remaining control. He picked Harry up and tossed him on the bed. He attacked Harry's feet, taking off his shoes and socks, closely followed by his slacks. Next to go was his shirt.

Harry was left in nothing but his boxers and a blush. Under Snape's hungry gaze, Harry felt the first wave of heat from the pit of his stomach. It made him ache, arching off the bed as if he could reach Snape on will alone. After a minute of withering on his sheets, Harry felt his lust die. Fear that he was not good enough for both of Snape's creatures over powered his thoughts. In one last chance to show he was ready, Harry wiggled out of his boxers, fighting the urge to cover his half hard cock from Snape's view.

"Beautiful."

Harry's gaze was locked with Snape's. He relaxed when he saw only raw hungry directed at him, then shuddered when it didn't fade. The intensity of that one look made Harry weak. Harry took the time to finally look at Snape as he slowly undressed.

His hair was oily; hanging limp around his face like it was still wet. Harry hoped it was just from standing over potions all day.

His skin was pale and shallow looking. But Harry guessed that had something to do with being a Vampire because Draco was very pale too.

His face was nothing to really fawn over. High, shallower cheek bone. Not too thin lips, but firmer then most. The eyebrows were fine. Maybe slightly larger then his own but Harry was just happy Snape didn't have a uni-brow. Noticeable wrinkles but they added a strange appeal to an otherwise bland face.

But the eyes, the eyes were the face's saving grace. Black pools of pure emotion, before you could identify what they hid in their bottomless well, they were clear, only to be replaced with another emotion. Harry felt himself drowning in them. Such expressive eyes, if only one would look. Desire. Need. Satisfaction. And something Harry could not place. They all floated at the surface, drawing Harry in.

Harry watched as Snape pilled off his robes, then his shirt. The soft white button down shirt contrasted perfectly with his black hair. A long, thin chest. Harry had not expected Snape to be so thin. Ribs were almost visible, lean muscles on his stomach and arms. Light hair dusted over small, pink nipples; Harry was thankful it wasn't more.

Lean, lightly haired legs were reveled as Snape stepped out his pants; his shoes and sick already toed off and put to the side. Black briefs were the only thing left. Harry gulped. He guessed he would've switched to black as well if someone had turned him upside down and shown off his old, graying briefs too.

Harry sucked in a deep breath when he noticed the bulge. He could feel his hands shaking. For the first time, he realized Snape would really have to stick that inside him. True, he knew where it went but he had never taken the time to really think about it.

Snape looked at Harry as he pushed his briefs down his thighs and let them fall, stepping out of them and standing straight. His cock jutted out from a small patch of black hair, almost completely hard as he walked to the bed and pulled Harry into the center.

Harry gulped as Snape leaned over him and started to kiss his neck. Just a gentle sucking but it shot fire through Harry's body, making his toes curl and his hands grip Snape by the shoulders. He sighed as Snape moved down to his collarbone and nipped. Moaning loudly, Harry grabbed one of Snape's hands and brought it to his hip.

Snape moved further down, nipping at Harry's hipbone and smoothing the bite with a lick. He moaned when he drew more whimpers from Harry, the sounds fueling his lust. His control slipping, Snape took Harry's cock in his hand, rubbing up and down the shaft and pinching the head, making it even harder as he sucked the skin on Harry's inner thigh. Snape put two fingers in his mouth to wet the.

Harry jerked, crying out when he felt something at his entrance. It wasn't painful at first but it still felt a bit odd. Harry wiggled on the sheets, his face scrunched up in half pleasure. The second finger brought a slight burn but they touched something in Harry that made him arch off the bed, screaming his orgasm.

Snape licked the cum off his hand, taking in the site before him as he removed his fingers and sat on his knees between his spread legs. With out so much as a warning, Snape lifted Harry's legs over his hips and entered him.

Harry cried out and arched off the bed, panting in surprise and a little pain. He felt his spent cock jump at the attention and harden as Snape began a slow pace. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him when Snape growled, snapping his hips and pulling out slowly. Harry was almost in tears waiting for Snape to do something more, his cock hard and needy once more.

"Move! Oh, please!"

"What do you want?" Snape asked, smirking. "Tell me."

"Please!" Harry groaned as Snape slowed even more. "Faster. I need more!"

That was all it took for Snape to obey. He held tightly to Harry's hips and angled his next thrust up, causing Harry's eyes to role back and his cock to release a thick drop of cum.

"Harder!"

Harry fisted the sheets as he was thrust into again and again. Snape was careful not to hit his prostate again but that didn't stop Harry from rock his hip to try and get that feeling again. He screamed out, one hand reaching out to hold against the headboard so he could push back on Snape to get him deeper.

Feeling Harry tighten around him, Snape leaned down to kiss him. Angling his thrusts just right, it only took a moment for Harry to come. Snape sped up, his control hanging by a thread. He pulled at Harry's hair. Taking delight in Harry's pain and pleasure, he latched onto Harry's neck and bit down, his lips searing the skin.

Harry came again, a mixture of the bite, the burn, and Snape coming inside him making him hard and orgasm in the same moment. Harry panted, feeling as if his heart would never slow down. Snape slowly pulled out of him and Harry felt his face flush red. He could feel Snape's cum seeping out of him. His eyes wide he watched as Snape sat again between his knees and leaned down. Harry was almost too shocked to move as he felt a warm, wet tongue lick his stretched hole and his thighs.

Snape had an almost feral look in his eyes as he gathered some of the cum in his mouth and moved to kiss Harry, not pulling back until he knew Harry had swallowed it.

"Mine."

A/N: Bawhahahaha! The UST is over!!! For now, at least, lol. Poor Harry, he really should have looked at that spell more closely. But, hey, I'd switch places with him any day!

Now. Just to make this clear. I have no beta. I will not be getting a beta. I will not be correcting any mistakes at this time. I'm sorry if that offends any one but that is just how it is. If this story is so bad that you feel you cannot read it because of said mistake, I am in no way keeping you here. By all means, go read something else because I have plenty of other people who are more then happy with this story.

To all those you are enjoying this story and are happy with it, I thank you for reviewing and staying with me so long, even after my troubles with loosing my chapters. I am truly grateful for everyone's support.


	18. Chapter 18

Recap Chapter 17

Snape had an almost feral look in his eyes as he gathered some of the cum in his mouth and moved to kiss Harry, not pulling back until he knew Harry had swallowed it.

Mine.

Chapter 18

Harry turned the page of his book, frowning as he realized it was not going to help him with his Transfiguration essay. Getting nowhere fast, he opened yet another book, this one much thicker then the rest.

The history of Transfiguration dates back to the age of Merlin: A time when only the Goddess Queen Mab and her direct followers had the ability to change one object to another.

Age of Merlin Queen Mab. Harry mumbled as he took notes.

Merlin, the man with no mortal father, was self taught until the age of 15, resulting in the transfiguration of a stick to save the life of a muggle girl. But at the demand of Queen Mab, was taught basic control and theory by her gnome, Frik.

Self taught, later instruction by gnome No mortal father?

What are you doing still up, Harry?

Harry turned, looking at Draco with blurry eyes. Just finishing some assignments due tomorrow. McGonagall is going to kill me if I don t finish this, I m already close to failing.

What did you get?

History of Transfiguration.

What? That s an easy one! I ve got The History of Elf Magic and it s effects on modern Transfiguration. Do you know how many types of Elves are out there?

But I don t understand any of this! Here. Harry tilted the book so Draco could read as well. No mortal father. How is that possible? None of this makes sense.

Merlin? Draco frowned. Harry, he s like the guy who muggles believe in. The one who was born from a virgin?

You mean Jesus?

In a way, yes. Merlin had one muggle mother, you see? But this was during a time when the muggle religion was taking over. Every religion is made true by the amount of faith you put into it. Christianity was converting people, taking away our faith and lessening the power of our Gods and Goddess . Queen Mab fought back. She decided to create a Man, one that could save us. She chose a muggle who had always held her faith and used her magic to impregnate her. The mother died during the birth but the child was fine. He was the first muggle born wizard. Draco paused taking a deep breath.

Many of the older families still blame Merlin for what he did. He was the first muggle born and he proved that muggles do not have the control to possess so much power.

What do you mean? Harry asked, truly becoming interested.

When Merlin s mother died, Queen Mab entrusted him to another of her followers, to raise him in the ways of humans; reading, writing, compassion, things like that. Things that everyone is taught at a young age But Ambrosia raised him as a Christian. She turned her back on Queen Mab."

I ve read the muggle stories of Merlin and King Arthur. They say he was a great wizard who helped so many people. But he wasn t. He almost killed our kind completely. Draco looked at Harry, his eyes almost pleading.

When Merlin finally began to show signs of magic, it was to save a muggle girl who he had met only moments before. Queen Mab brought him to her realm to study, he was meant to teach other wizards in their ways. He left her before his studies were done, so Queen Mab went to head him off at Ambrosia s but that only served to upset him more. He refused to use any magic, claiming that he would not give Queen Mab any power over him. Then came a day that he had to use magic to save the muggle girl he had fallen in love with. Harry Harry, he spent his entire life to bring down Queen Mab. He turned her own people against her in spite! Very few people even believed the old stories about her, even less still believed in her power.

What happened to Mab?

Queen Mab. She went into hiding, too weak to do much else. It wasn t until a few hundred years after Merlin s death that she was strong enough to come out again. She gathered followers, those that knew of her from their families history or legends. Merlin destroyed the hope and faith of so many people, simply because he thought Queen Mab had killed Ambrosia.

Did she? Harry asked.

No one knows. Queen Mab was powerful, yes, and ruthless but Ambrosia was old and sickly to begin with. It very well could have been her fate and Queen Mab was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

If he did so many bad things, then why isn t he frowned upon?

Because of people like Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. Say what you will about them but they would save a muggle or muggle born over a wizard any day. Dumbledore has already proven that- when the Dark Lord attacked you as a baby. Dumbledore knew he was going to attack, and he knew that All Hallows Eve was the strongest night to do it. But he was protecting a muggle reporter who had leaked some photos of a dragon from having his memory swiped. He could have saved your parents but he chose not to, Harry he could have saved you.

-HPSS-

Harry spent the rest of the week alone, his essay was late and he'd received detentions not only in that class but two others as well. With everything he needed to think about, he just couldn t seem to care about his class work.

Thankful that it was Saturday morning and he had no classes, Harry closed his eyes to try and relax.

It was hard to understand everything. First, Dumbledore s family had cursed the Siren s. Then Dumbledore himself banded all study of Siren s. And now, Dumbledore chose to protect a muggles' memory over the lives of him and his parents. What did it all mean?

You ll send yourself to an early grave like that.

Harry opened his eyes, looking at Draco.

How did things with Luna go last night?

Fine, I m guessing. It was only dinner in the Great Hall but at least we got some alone time. Draco smirked. I threatened to bite anyone who came within 2 yards of us.

Harry laughed. It was nice that Draco was able to be open with his mate... Kinda sweet. "Have you told your father yet?"

"Not yet, but he's coming this week end to talk about my marks in Muggle Studies."

"Are you failing?"

"Not really, I just got a low mark on an essay because of certain views I hold," Draco smirked. "It seems it's not correct to say that muggles are savages. Even if it is true."

"You're hopeless, you know that right?"

"Oh shut up!." Draco laughed as he tossed a pillow at Harry.

Harry smiled, lapsing into silence for a moment. "Thank you." He said. And Draco must have understood because he just nodded and laid down next to Harry, yawning. "Wanker" Harry mummbled, drifting off.

-HPSS-

"Harry?" Draco woke up from his short nap, remembering he needed to talk to the former Gryffindor before his father's visit but Harry was no where to be found. He'd searched the dorms, the commom room, the lavotries, and the Great Hall. Now, standing out at the Quidditch Pitch, Draco was seiously getting pissed off.

"If you're looking for Harry, he already went down to Potions."

Draco jerked around, more startled by the fact that someone had snuck up on him then by the fact that is was so clear who he was looking for. "And why should I trust you?"

Justin just smirked at him, tilting his head to the side. "You don't have to. But why would I know Harry was in the Potions room, on a day he doesn't have any classes, if he wasn't really there?"

Draco glared, unsure if he should believe him or not. "You could be leading me into a trap."

"I could." Justin nodded. "But you'll never know unless you go find out for yourself." He smirked, walking away with a little chuckle and leaving behind a very confussed Draco.

-HPSS-

Harry understood that his friends cared about him, really he did. And he understood that even if they doubted him, they would stand by him in the end. But! That did not mean he understood why his two former best friends had called him to the 7th floor and asked to speak to him in the Room of Requirment.

Ron shifted in his seat, glancing at Hermione a few times and causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at him. "Right then." Ron mubbled. "First things first I guess. We-"

"You are being completely unrashonal, Harry. Both Ron and I only did what we thought was best. We did not want to come to you with a half told story that we may or may not have understood correctly. Only after all the facts have been uncovered can one make an informed conclusion."

"Really?" Harry snorted. "And just what kind of informed conclusion did you come to?"

Ron glanced at Hermione again, clearly trying to find the words to explain. "Well... Sirius seems to be pretty much in the dark about everything."

"Besides the delousions that my mum was evil."

"But it's just that. A delusion, a gut feeling that something wasn't right. He's as confussed about everything as you are, Harry. Maybe more so because he actually spent time with your parents and never knew."

"Ron is right. Sirius is as good as innocent in this."

"And Remus?"

"Harry-"

"Ron you heard what Draco said the other week. Remus knew Draco was a Vampire in 3rd year. How could he not know I had creature blood as well? And what about my mum?" Harry glared at the two. "So? Anything to say about that?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Resmus seems to know something but he's not telling. Dumbledore called us into his office the other day and demanded we stop harrassing professors during thier private times."

"He makes it sound like you were trying to join them while they were having sex."

"Harry that isn't funny! Ron, why are you laughing?"

For the first time in a while, as he laughed with Ron, Harry felt that things were at least a little normal still.

"I know you both mean well." Harry started. "But you can't keep hiding things from me. Even if it is half the story, let me help you find the rest. Just don't keep me out."

Ron just nodded, keeping his eyes down and smiling a little. It was Hermione that really surprised Harry. With a cry of joy, she launched herslf at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"We are both sorry, aren't we Ron? I promise we will never do anything like that again!"

"Yeah. We didn't mean for it to be the way it was. We just wanted to find out what was happening so we could help you."

Harry smiled, then blushed bright red at Hermione's next question.

"So how are things with Snape?"

-HPSS-

Draco walked slowly in the doungens. It seemed too quiet and he had yet to see a single student. It was saturday, students should have been running and joking around. As Draco felt he had gone too far already and turned to leave, he was grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty classroom, the door locked firmly behind him...

...  
A/N: Been away for a long time. Sorry about that. I'm sure I could write another chapter just going over what has happened but it's my life and very personal so I'll just stick with 'I'm sorry' and hope you all don't start in on how I should have put my life on hold for this. Story is complete and I really want to get this posted a.s.a.p... No more author notes from here. If you have a question or anything please leave your email so I can respond b/c I won't do it in a chapter. I hope you enjoy! And no flames, please? If you don't like the story or have any problems with it, keep in mind that I'm not forcing you to read this and you are free to leave at any time. Story is going to be a little differnt, after all it's been over a year since wrote ANYTHING, but I'm trying my best to stay true to it.

Thank you- 


	19. Chapter 19

Recap Chapter 18

Draco walked slowly in the doungens. It seemed too quiet and he had yet to see a single student. It was saturday, students should have been running and joking around. As Draco felt he had gone too far already and turned to leave, he was grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty classroom, the door locked firmly behind him...

Chapter 19

Lucius Malfoy held his head high, his arm bent with his cane held tightly, his eyes coldly looking down on any and all undeserving students that got in his way.

Given the state of things, this day was one of the better ones.

"Ah, Dumbledor. Severus. How are the both of you?"

"Well, hello, Lucius. I must say it is a surprise to see you out so early. I was just telling Severus here that you would be showing up."

"HeadMaster," Severus cleared his throat to get his attention. "Perhaps we should both meet Draco and then join you in your office? I believe Lucius would like to speak with Draco about a personal matter before?"

"Very well. Please join me as soon as you can. I will have tea waiting."

Lucius watched Dumbledor leave until he spoke. "Thank you, Severus. I really must be insane to have let you talk me into siding with that old fool."

"Calm now, my friend. It's not the fool we are to side with, but the wise man."

"Calling the boy a wise man. Surly you don't believe that. I understand the boy is your mate but he is, infact, still a boy. Severus you can not expect him to lead us."

"I not only expect him to lead us, he will be victoriuos."

-HPSS-

Deep within the school, Draco struggled in his bonds. As soon as he had been grabbed, someone had tied his writs and ankles and put a blindfold on him. He could hear them mumbling, 4 maybe 5 of them. Every once in a while he would catch a few words.

"-Malfoy-"

"-shouldn't be like this-"

"-kill him-"

"-what about Potter?-"

"-dangerous-"

"-feed him-"

"-like red ridinghood-"

-HPSS-

"? What are you doing here?" Harry asked. He had come back to the Common Room with Ron and Hermione to talk to Draco but he had already left.

"Call me Lucius, Harry." Lucius looked around and frowned. "I was actually looking for Draco. I thought he would be here with you. I had asked him to talk with you about summer vacation."

"I haven't seen him since this morning. I wasn't feeling well and we

fell asleep. I left before he woke up."

A growl stopped Lucius from responding.

"You fell asleep." Severus sneered. "You will explain. Now."

"It's nothing, Severus. I woke up early and needed someone to talk to."

"You should come to me if you have a problem."

"Perhaps now is not the time? My son is not here, where he said he would be."

Harry nodded, looking at his two friends and silently thanking them for not interupting. "We could go around and look for him. If we split up we could cover more ground. Why don't we meet here after an hour and see what we've found?"

"Agreed."

"Sure."

"Very well. An Hour."

"You are coming with me, Mr. Potter."

-HPSS-

"-did he say?-"

"-was out-"

"-anything?-"

"-I missed-"

"-instead of Potter?-"

"-hasn't reported back-"

"-can't keep him-"

"-kill him-"

-HPSS-

Harry walked quietly beside Severus. He was worried that they wouldn't find Draco. He was even more worried about how they would find him if they did. It unnerving to not hear his voice, more so now that it was getting dark.

After the first hour was up and everyone returned with no Draco, Harry couldn't just sit still. He had demamnded to go back out.

So everyone had left, agreeing to meet up every hour to let the others know if they had found anything. After five trips, Harry was starting to lose faith.

"You're part Vampire, can't you like... I don't know... sniff him out

or something?"

"I am not a mutt nor a werewolf. I do not sniff out anything. Vampire are able to use empathic ablities to locate other members of their Clan when in danger."

"That's great! Try it!"

Severus turned with a glare. "If it was something as simple as that, do you really think we would have spent that past 5 hours searching on foot? Someone must have placed wards around him that do not allow for creature allure or ablitlies."

"Who could do that?"

"Not a student. Wards are advanced magic, above even NEWT levels. Hogwarts is very heavely warded, to have placed wards inside would take either approval of the current Head Master or someone even more powerful then him to have manipulated the protections."

"What if Draco isn't in Hogwarts anymore? Could he have been taken out?"

"Both the Head Master and Head of House are alarted when a student leaves the school grounds."

"So only Dumbledor or who? A teacher could have set up wards?"

"Either way, he must have known what was going on." Severus growled, turning on his heal and heading in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Stop! If you go to him, he'll only pretend he doesn't know what you're talking about. He could kill Draco if he thinks we're onto him. If we can find a way to get to Draco with him knowing, we could take Dumbledore down and he would never see it coming!"

Severus smirked, leaning in a claiming Harry's lips in a searing kiss. He pulled him close to his body, moaning at the contact with his mate. "Mine." He gasped before sinking his sharp fanging into Harry's neck.

Harry cried out and arched into Severus, half his blood rushing to the bite and the other half south. His eyes opened wide, unable to close as he was overtaken by the pleasure. His mouth hung open, a low humming moan escaping as he grew light headed and he felt a burst of power expand out.


	20. Chapter 20

Recap Chapter 19

Harry cried out and arched into Severus, half his blood rushing to the bite and the other half south. His eyes opened wide, unable to close as he was overtaken by the pleasure. His mouth hung open, a low humming moan escaping as he grew light headed and he felt a burst of power expand out.

Chapter 20

"... you told him?"

"...ferious..."

"... never seen..."

"... scared..."

"...fix this?"

"... kill him."

-HPSS-

Harry tossed and turned, sweat dripping down his face as he struggled in his dream.

"Harry?"

He turned onto is back, his face schrunched up as he batted away whatever it was that was poking his shoulder.

"Harry!" The whispering became more frantic. "HARRY!"

Harry sat up straight in bed, looking around for what had brought him out of his deep sleep.

Sitting on the floor beside him, looking wide eyed and panicky, was Draco. He was covered in dirt and grim, his hair standing out and his clothes torn. "Harry." Draco breathed out. His voice sounded weak.

"Draco? Where have you been?" Harry slip off the bed and pulled Draco onto his lap. "We were so worried. You've been gone for 2 days!"

"I-" Draco took a deep breath, holding onto Harry tighter, as if he thought he would vanish into thin air. "I'm not sure what happened. I can't remember much."

"It's going to be okay. Are you hurt?"

"Thirsty." Draco croaked out.

Harry pulled his wand of the bedside table and summoned a water pitch and glass from the far side of the room. Dropping his wand just in time, Harry caught both, only spilling a few drops. He poured the glass only half way before handing it to Draco. "Have you seen anyone else yet? Your father is still here."

"I'm not even sure how I got here. They... they left and I got free somehow. I have flashes of a portrait and a corridor... walking up a stair way... and then seeing you." Draco gulped down the rest of his water before holding it out for more. "I thought I had passed out again from dehydration and was just dreaming you. I'm still waiting to wake up."

"Shh." Harry whispered, his arms winding around Draco and he started to shake.

"I thought I was going to die there."

-HPSS-

After another hour of Harry trying to clam Draco down and assure himself that he was okay, Harry called for Madam Pomfrey, Snape, and Mr. Malfoy. It took a bit convincing, but in the end, Dumbledore was not called and Madam Pomfrey promised not to tell him.

Draco was severly dehydrated and starved, it would be several days before he would be on solid foods. Not only was his hair greasy and his skin streaked with grim, his clothes were caked with dried urine and feces. Other then a few brusis and a nasty cut along his inner right thigh, Draco's physical abuse was minimum. It was his emotional well being that worried Pomfrey the most. During the whole of the exam Draco stayed by Harry's side.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can tell us?"

"I'm sorry. I can't remember much. I was trying to find Harry and someone grabbed me. I was bound and I couldn't see anything. I was blindfolded. I heard people talking but I couldn't really make anything out."

"Are you sure?"

"Pomfrey, perhaps we could let Draco rest now?" Snape growled. "He has told us as much as he can for now. After a bit of rest and some food, he may recall more. But for now, I think it unwise to burden him so soon."

"But if we don't find the people who did this, they may come after Harry!" Draco shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him but it was Snape who spoke. "Why woud you think that?"

"They..." Draco paused, trying to remember. "I couldn't hear much. Just words here and there. They asked about you once. Then the next word I caught was 'dangerous'."

"You found him! Thank goodness!"

Draco jurked around to see Lupin standing in the door way. His eyes grew large and he scooted closer to Harry. "Please." Draco whimpered.

Lucius stood up and faced the werewolf. "My son deserves to have some dignaty left after everything he has been through so I will ask you to leave."

"I am a professor at this school and I happen to care about my students. When I heard he had been found, I came as soon as I could."

"Who told you?" Harry asked. "The only people who knew are in this room. Who told you?"

"Harry..." Lupin gave a nervous laugh. "It was a student. I over heard a few talking about it."

"At three in the morning?" Snape asked, moving closer to the other side of Draco.

"I was making rounds. It's close to the full moon, I needed to get out of my room."

"Who were they?" Harry asked, noticing the way Lupin's eyes shifted around to each person but never making contact.

"I didn't..." Lupin gulped. "I didn't stick around long enough to see who they were."

Lucius rushed forward, grabbing the werewolf by the collar and shook him. "You had those students right there and you just passed them by! They kidnapped my son! They held him for two days without food or water and you let them get away! What if they try this again? It will be on your head if they do!" Lucius snarled. "Now get out of my sight." And he slammed the door.


End file.
